Amoris Infinitas auf Deutsch
by Persephone Lupin
Summary: Vollständig! Frühjahr nach Halbblutprinz. Harry und seine Freunde jagen nach den letzten Horcruxen. Und dann ist da noch der brennende Wunsch nach Rache in Harry. Was wird passieren, wenn Harry und Snape zusammentreffen? Warnung: HBPSpoilers!
1. Ein Mörder kehrt immer zurück

Endlich wieder Ferien, jubel! Also etwas Zeit zum Übersetzen. Hier ist das erste Kapitelchen von Amoris Infinitas auf Deutsch, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 1: Ein Mörder kehrt immer zurück ...

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun, Harry? Dies war der letzte Ort auf unserer Liste, und hier ist er auch nicht."

Ein langer Moment des Schweigens entstand. Ron und Hermine schauten erwartungsvoll den jungen Mann mit der blitzförmigen Narbe an, der, offensichtlich tief in Gedanken, auf das alte, verlassene Kloster starrte. Es hieß, Voldemort hätte dort einige Zeit zugebracht und geheime Forschungen angestellt und greuliche Experimente durchgeführt. Seither spukte es angeblich in dem alten Kloster, aber von dem vorletzten der Horcruxe, Rowena Ravenclaws magischem Spiegel, hatten sie keinerlei Spuren finden können.

Endlich riss Harry seinen Blick von dem alten Gemäuer, Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen. „Wir gehen nach Hogwarts."

„Aber Harry, was um alles in der Welt sollen wir denn _dort_? Ich bin mir sicher, dass weder Hagrid noch Professor McGonagall mehr über den Spiegel wissen als wir, und die beiden sind die einzigen Leute, die noch in Hogwarts sind, jetzt, wo die Schule geschlossen worden ist."

„Das weiß ich. Aber gerade du solltest wissen, dass die Bibliothek immer noch dort ist, Hermine. Holst du dir nicht immer Rat in Büchern, wenn du nicht mehr weiter weißt? Vielleicht finden wir dort etwas über den Spiegel." Plötzlich verzog sich Harrys Gesicht zu einer hasserfüllten Grimasse. „Und vielleicht finden wir noch etwas anderes in Hogwarts. Du kennst doch bestimmt das alte Muggel-Sprichwort, ‚Ein Mörder kehrt immer an den Ort seines Verbrechens zurück', oder, Hermine?"

„Du – du meinst _Snape_?"

„Jaah, Snape ..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Es war mehr als merkwürdig nach Hogwarts zu kommen und nicht einen einzigen Schüler draußen auf dem Gelände oder im Schloss anzutreffen. Zuerst hatten sie der Direktorin in der verwaisten Schule einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet, und nun gingen die drei Freunde auf Hagrids Hütte zu.

„Harry!", röhrte der Halbriese hocherfreut, als er die Tür öffnete, und schloss den Teenager fest in die gigantischen Arme. „McGonagall sagte, dass ihr her kommt, aber ich konnt' es nich' glauben, nich' eh ich euch nich' mit eig'nen Augen geseh'n hab'!" Halb lachend und halb schluchzend begrub er Harry in einer weiteren Umarmung, die dem jungen Zauberer fast die Luft abdrückte und ihn stark am Wahrheitsgehalt der Prophezeiung zweifeln ließ; er war wohl dazu bestimmt an gebrochenen Rippen und Sauerstoffmangel zu sterben ...

„Komm rein, mein Junge, un' ihr auch. Ron. Hermine. So froh euch zu seh'n. Ihr seid hier um Nachforschungen anzustellen, hab' ich gehört? Un' übernachtet auch noch in meiner bescheid'nen Hütte! Seidenschn- ich mein' Flauflügel wird sich riesig freu'n euch zu seh'n, wird er bestimmt. S'war so einsam hier nach allem, was passiert is' ..."

Harry, der nach der erstickenden Umarmung noch immer nach Luft schnappte, betrat mit seinen besten Freunden die wohlbekannte Hütte und setzte sich an den riesigen Holztisch. Seit Aragogs Beerdigung hatte sich nichts hier verändert, so schien es. Auch Hagrid sah aus wie immer. Obwohl, war es nur das Spiel des flackernden Lichts aus dem offenen Kamin, oder war da mehr Grau in seinem Bart und seinem struppigen Haar? Und in seinen freundlichen, dunklen Augen lag eine merkwürdige Traurigkeit, die Harry vorher nie dort wahrgenommen hatte.

Wir haben uns alle verändert, dacht Harry, und plötzlich fühlte er sich schrecklich alt – alt und müde bis in die Knochen. Die gefährliche Jagd nach den Horcruxen hatte ihn viel mehr gekostet, als er sich eingestehen wollte, und ohne Ron und Hermine wäre er niemals so weit auf seiner Suche gekommen. So viel war nach der Beisetzung Dumbledores im letzten Sommer geschehen; viele unschuldige Menschen waren seither gestorben, manche davon waren Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen, Freunde ... Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, die Patil-Zwillinge. Und Mundungus Fletcher. Bei dem Gedanken an den Tod des alten Diebes schauderte Harry zusammen. Warum war Mundungus nur so dumm gewesen zu versuchen das Medaillon mit Gewalt zu öffnen? Wenn sie nur früher darauf gekommen wären, wo das Medaillon zu finden sein könnte ...

Jetzt, im Nachhinein, konnte er nicht verstehen, warum in aller Welt sie den ganzen Sommer dazu gebraucht hatten herauszufinden, dass der geheimnisvolle R.A.B. niemand anderer war als Regulus Arcturus Black, Sirius' jüngerer Bruder. Dass Slytherins Medaillon all die Jahre in Nummer Zwölf, Grimmauld Platz versteckt gewesen war, bis Sirius es direkt unter seinen Augen in den Müllsack geworfen hatte, während sie beim Hausputz waren – Sirius, der gedacht hatte, sein Bruder sei ein Feigling und Dummkopf. Nach seinem Horrortrip zu der Höhle mit Dumbledore letzten Sommer konnte sich wohl niemand außer ihm vorstellen _wie_ mutig Regulus gewesen sein musste. Immerhin hatte er den mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten mit sich gehabt, während Regulus vollkommen allein gewesen war. Und der jüngere Black wusste von Anfang an, dass er für seinen Verrat mit dem Leben bezahlen würde ... Natürlich hatte Kreacher das Medaillon und einige weitere dunkle Gegenstände aus dem Sack gefischt und versteckt, ehe es mit all den anderen Dingen im Müll landen konnte. Mundungus musste es gefunden haben, als er sich zurück ins Hauptquartier geschlichen hatte, um Sirius' Sachen zu stehlen. Nichts als verkohlte Knochen und schwelende Asche waren von Mann und Horcrux übrig geblieben ...

Glücklicherweise war das Auffinden und Zerstören des Pokals von Helga Hufflepuff vergleichsweise fast einfach gewesen, als sie erst einmal die Idee hatten, das heruntergekommene und schon lange verlassene Waisenhaus zu durchsuchen, in dem Tom Riddle seine Kindheit verbracht hatte. Doch der fünfte Horcrux war eine harte Nuss zu knacken gewesen. Wenn Luna Lovegood nicht Weihnachten im Fuchsbau verbracht und ihnen die Geschichte von der Ermordung ihrer Urgroßmutter Aurelia Ravenclaw erzählt hätte, hätten sie vielleicht nie von der Existenz des Spiegels erfahren. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass ausgerechnet die verrückte Luna eine direkte Nachfahrin einer der vier Gründer war! Kein Wunder, dass der Sprechende Hut sie nach Ravenclaw geschickt hatte ...

Leider hatte das Wissen darüber, was der Horcrux mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit sein konnte, ihnen bisher nicht wesentlich weitergeholfen ihn zu finden. Und dann waren da noch Nagini und Voldemort selbst. Und Snape ... Es hatte einige wenige Sichtungen des Verräters gegeben, oder wenigstens behauptete dies der Tagesprophet, aber obwohl er ganz oben auf der Fahndungsliste des Ministeriums stand, waren weder Auroren noch irgendjemand sonst auch nur nahe daran gekommen, Severus Snape zu stellen. Er war genauso ungreifbar wie sein Meister, und fast ebenso gefürchtet. Kein Wunder bei all den Gerüchten, die sich mit der Geschwindigkeit von Drachenpocken über das ganze Land ausgebreitet hatten. Snape muss hoch erfreut darüber sein, dass er nun sogar noch gefürchteter war als der angebliche Massenmörder Sirius Black es je gewesen war, dachte Harry grimmig. Aber er, Harry Potter, würde das Hohnlachen von dem verhassten Gesicht wischen, ihn dazu bringen auf den Knien um Gnade zu flehen und sie nicht gewähren ...

„... dieser Rabe kommt auch manchmal, nachdem er Wache auf dem Astronomieturm gesessen hat oder was auch immer er da oben tut. Kommt herunter gesegelt, sitzt für 'ne Weile auf dem Grabmahl als sei er aus Stein gemeißelt, und glaubt mir oder nich', wenn Raben überhaupt traurig und zerknirscht dreinschau'n können, dieser tut es, bei meiner Seel'. Dann gibt er einen Krächzer von sich und fliegt wieder weg. Merkwürdiger Vogel, das. Läßt mich nie näher an sich ran. Scheint auch 'ne höllische Angst vor Seiden– Flauflügel zu haben. Aber das sin' alle, die den Direktor besuchen – McGonagall, ich selbst un' dieser seltsame Rabe."

Tief versunken in seine düsteren Gedanken hatte Harry kaum auf Hagrids Gerede geachtet. Doch bei der Erwähnung des Rabens hatte er aufgehorcht. Warum würde ein normaler Rabe auf den Astronomieturm fliegen? Und warum, bei Merlin, würde er Dumbledores Grab besuchen? Das machte keinen Sinn. Außer ...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Die drei Freunde standen vor Dumbledores Grabmahl, als Harry ihnen am nächsten Morgen von seinem Verdacht erzählte.

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass der Rabe –?", fragte Ron mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen.

„Ich bin mir vollkommen sicher, dass er es ist. Wie ich euch schon sagte, ein Mörder kehrt immer zurück. Der Rabe ist Snape. Und ich werde es beweisen."

„Aber woher sollen wir wissen, wann er das nächste Mal wieder her kommt, falls er überhaupt kommt", gab Hermine zu Bedenken. „Du kannst unmöglich vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag auf dem Astronomieturm nach ihm Ausschau halten. Wir sind hier, um in der Bibliothek Nachforschungen anzustellen. Außerdem ist es ungewöhnlich kühl für Mai." Sie rieb sich die vor Kälte steifen Hände.

„Hat Hagrid nicht gesagt, er käme tagsüber, vorzugsweise in der Abenddämmerung?", erwiderte Harry fest entschlossen. „Wir teilen uns auf. Du arbeitest in der Bibliothek, Hermine, und ich behalte den Turm im Auge. Ron kann uns beiden helfen, Sachen abschreiben, mir Bücher auf den Turm hoch bringen ..."

„Du willst ihn wirklich kriegen, nicht wahr, Harry? Aber was wirst du tun, wenn er tatsächlich zurück kommt? Ihn töten?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt. „Harry!" Aber Harry hatte sich bereits umgedreht und lief auf das Schloss zu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermine hatte Recht, es war tatsächlich viel zu kühl für Mai, dachte Harry, als er zusammengekauert unter seinem Tarnumhang wieder einmal Wache auf dem höchsten der vielen Türme von Hogwarts schob. Den ganzen Morgen über hatte ein dichter Nebel die Ländereien und den Wald verhüllt und es Harry unmöglich gemacht, weiter als seine eigene Hand zu sehen. Trotzdem hatte er ausgeharrt. Um keinen Preis wollte er den Raben verpassen. Glücklicherweise hatte sich der Nebel gegen Mittag gelichtet, aber es war noch immer kalt und windig hier oben. Falls Snape nicht bald auftauchte ... Durch ein Quitschen der Tür wurde Harry in seinem Gedankengang unterbrochen, und Ron betrat keuchend die Plattform.

„Sie könnten wenigstens einen Aufzug hier hoch haben oder eine verzauberte Treppe wie die, die zu Dumble – McGonagalls Büro führt", klagte er und schaute grimmig auf den Stapel Bücher in seinen Armen. „Seit fast zwei Wochen schlepp ich jetzt schon Bücher hier hoch und runter und noch immer keine Spur von einem Raben. Und über diesen Spiegel haben wir auch noch nicht wirklich etwas herausgefunden. Wenn du mich fragst, dann verschwenden wir nur unsere Zeit, Kumpel."

„Früher oder später wird der Rabe auftauchen. Aber wenn du weiter dort stehen bleibst, verschwindet er im selben Augenblick wie er dich sieht. Komm unter den Umhang und hör auf mit dem Gejammere." Ron tat wie ihm geheißen, und die beiden Freunde verbrachten einen weiteren Nachmittag auf dem Astronomieturm, beobachteten den Waldrand und suchten in staubigen alten Büchern nach Antworten, aber bekamen keine.

„Ich kann meine Augen einfach nicht mehr länger offen halten", stöhnte Ron schließlich. „Es wird ohnehin langsam zu dunkel. Und ich verhungere. Lass uns runter gehen und etwas essen. Kommst du, Harry?"

„Warte einen Augenblick, Ron. Ich glaube, ich habe am Waldrand etwas gesehen!"

„Da bewegt sich doch ständig was, Eichhörnchen zum Beispiel, oder Frettchen, oder Eulen, oder –"

„Oder ein Rabe. Schscht, er kommt!"

Ein großer, schwarzer Vogel hatte die Schatten des Verbotenen Waldes verlassen und kam mit mächtigen Flügelschlägen in Richtung des Astronomieturms geflogen. Wie Hagrid ihnen erzählt hatte, landete er auf einer der Zinnen, ließ seine durchdringenden, pechschwarzen Augen über die Ländereien von Hogwarts schweifen, und saß dann bewegungslos im letzten Schein des Sonnenuntergangs, ein unheimlicher, schwarzer Schatten gegen den orange glühenden Himmel.

In einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung warf Harry seinen Tarnumhang zur Seite, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Raben und rief den ersten Fluch, der ihm in den Sinn kam:

„_Sectumsempra!"_

_oOoOoOoOoO_

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Weiter übersetzen?


	2. Der Fall des Prinzen

Tausend Dank an Sweetiii und Abhaya für Eure reviews! Das hier ist für Euch, viel Spaß! (bei ff.de werde ich die fic auch posten, falls Ihr lieber dort lest)

Mal wieder den Disclaimer vergessen beim ersten Kapitel, also hier ist er, und er gilt natürlich für die gesamte Geschichte.

DISCLAIMER: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die von JK Rowling kreiert wurden und ihr und verschiedenen Verlagen gehören. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt, und Geld wird hiermit auch nicht verdient.

Kapitel 2: Der Fall des Prinzen 

Der Fluch traf den völlig überraschten Rabe mitten in die Brust. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls hoch in die Luft geschleudert hing er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über dem Abgrund, dann fiel er, flatternd und krächzend vor Schock und Schmerz, langsam nach hinten über die Zinnen und verschwand im Zwielicht.

„Yippee, du hast ihn getroffen!", jubelte Ron und rannte zur Brüstung, aber es war schon zu dunkel um etwas erkennen zu können.

„Lass uns hinunter gehen und nachschauen. Ich denke zwar nicht, dass er in einem Zustand sein wird, in dem er noch fliehen kann, aber man weiß nie bei Snape," warnte Harry und wandte sich dem Eingang zur Wendeltreppe zu. „Im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore hat der elende Verräter Flügel ..."

Auf halbem Weg die Treppe hinunter trafen sie Hermine, die ihnen entgegen kam.

„Seid ihr nicht hungrig? Das Abendessen steht schon auf dem Tisch. Dobby wird nicht gerade glücklich sein, wenn ihr es schon wieder verpasst," mahnte sie die Freunde.

„Vergiss das Essen, Hermi. Harry hat ihn erwischt!" rief Ron und eilte, drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, an ihr vorbei.

„Wen erwischt? Snape? Dann war er wirklich der Rabe? Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine verblüfft und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. „Seid ihr auf dem Weg zu McGonagall?"

„Neh, erst mal unten nachschauen, damit er nicht wieder entwischt", erklärte Ron über seine Schulter hinweg. „Besser wir beeilen uns."

Wenige Minuten und einige hundert Stufen und Korridore später rannten die drei Teenager durch die eichene Eingangstür und hinaus auf die zunehmend dunkler werdenden Ländereien. Als sie um den Astronomieturm herum liefen, konnten sie fast an exakt der gleichen Stelle, an der weniger als ein Jahr zuvor der Leichnahm Dumbledores gelegen hatte, ein schwarzes, zusammengekrümmtes Etwas im Gras liegen sehen.

„Glaubst – glaubst du, er ist tot?", stotterte Hermine in plötzlich aufkeimender Furcht.

Harry antwortete nicht. Mit auf die reglose Gestalt gerichtetem Zauberstab ging er entschlossen näher. Ron und Hermine folgten einige Schritte hinter ihm. Es gab keinen Zweifel, was da lag war ein Mensch, kein Vogel, und er schien entweder tot oder bewusstlos zu sein.

„Vorsicht, es könnte eine Finte sein", warnte Ron. „Vielleicht täuscht er nur vor, tot zu sein, und dann plötzlich –" Sie schraken zusammen, als die Gestalt sich bewegte, langsam auf den Rücken rollte und einen Arm über das Gesicht schlug. Sie konnten ein leises, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen hören.

„Bleibt zurück, ihr beiden", ordnete Harry an, während er, den Zauberstab bereit, weiter ging. Als er näher kam, entspannte sich seine Haltung ein wenig. Es war tatsächlich Snape, er konnte es unschwer an dem schulterlangen, fettigen Haar erkennen, das im Gras ausgebreitet lag wie schwarze Tentakeln. Der merkwürdige Winkel, in dem eines seiner Beine abgespreizt war, ließ vermuten, dass es böse gebrochen war. Und war da nicht Blut an der bleichen Hand? Obwohl Snape offensichtlich am Leben war, schien er doch so schwer verletzt, dass jeder Gedanken an Flucht oder Gegenwehr unmöglich sein musste, stellte Harry mit Befriedigung fest.

„Snape!", rief er und stieß den Mann nicht gerade sanft mit der Spitze seines Turnschuhs in die Seite. Es knackste. Der gefallene Zauberer keuchte auf und unterdrückte einen erstickten Schrei. Langsam nahm er den Arm von seinem Gesicht und blinzelte aus glasigen Augen zu Harry hoch.

„Potter!", zischte er, sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht eine Maske aus Hass und Schmerz, als er erkannte, wer da stand. „Hast deinen Karl May gründlich gelesen, wie ich sehe." Die Worte kamen keuchend und abgehackt und Snape hatte sichtlich Mühe seinen Blick zu fokusieren, doch er sprach weiter: „Wie war das wieder, ‚Ein Mörder kehrt immer an den Ort seines Verbrechens zurück? Etters, der auf dem Grab seines Opfers stirbt – oh, welche Parallelen." Die letzten Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern von blutleeren, zitternden Lippen. Plötzlich schien Snape alle seine Reserven zu mobilisieren und richtete sich in einer letzten Anstrengung halb auf, seine brennenden schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in Harrys. „Bist du nun zufrieden, Potter?", zischte er. „Stolz auf dich? Wer ist jetzt der Feigling? Du Dummkopf, du feiger Dummkopf. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn ..." Ein Hustenanfall schüttelte seinen Körper und stöhnend sank er zurück ins Gras, Blut sickerte aus einem Mundwinkel. Seine Augen schlossen sich.

Harry stand starr, wie aus Stein gemeißelt, sein Zauberstab war noch immer auf das Herz des sterbenden Mannes gerichtet. Bei Snapes letzten Worten hatte die Hand mit dem Zauberstab gefährlich gezuckt und seine Miene hatte sich, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war, noch mehr verdüstert. Wie oft hatte er ähnliches von Snapes höhnisch gekräuselten Lippen gehört? Aber dieses Mal würde das aller letzte Mal sein ...

„Harry, wir können ihn nicht einfach hier liegen und verbluten lassen. Er ist ein Mörder, ja, aber er ist dennoch ein Mensch. Natürlich muss er bestraft werden, aber dafür haben wir Gerichte und Gefängnisse. Es ist nicht an uns zu richten." Hermine war neben Harry getreten und schaute den Freund flehend an. „Harry, lass ihn uns zu McGonagall bringen. Bitte. Harry?"

Harry schien ihre Worte kaum zu bemerken. Doch endlich drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Mir ist es gleich." Ohne sie weiter zu beachten blickte er hinüber zu Dumbledores Grab, der weiße Marmor des Grabmahls leuchtete in der Ferne. Hermine warf einen letzten tränenerfüllten Blick auf ihren Freund, zauberte dann eine Trage aus dem Nichts und ließ den reglosen Körper ihres ehemaligen Professors vorsichtig darauf schweben.

„Ron, ich bringe ihn in den Krankenflügel. Du gehst und holst McGonagall. Aber beeile dich, er atmet kaum noch", sagte Hermine leise zu dem großen, schlaksigen Teenager neben ihr. Ron nickte und sprintete auf den Haupteingang zu, während Hermine ihm langsameren Schrittes folgte, die Bahre dicht an ihrer Seite schwebend. Harry blieb allein zurück.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

„Merlin, Severus!"

Hermine hatte kaum den Krankenflügel betreten, als auch schon Professor McGonagall keuchend und Hände ringend herein gestürmt kam. Nach einem schnellen Blick auf ihren ehemaligen Kollegen befahl sie: „Hier herüber, Miss Granger, dieses Bett. Und vorsichtig, ich fürchte, er hat einen Schädelbruch." Dann drehte sich McGonagall um und wandte sich an den großen Rotschopf, der in der Tür wartete. „Mr. Weasley, holen Sie mir Bluterneuerungstrank, so viel Sie tragen können, der große Schrank dort drüben, glaube ich. Ich werde versuchen Madame Pomfrey zu alarmieren. Ich habe leider nicht viel Erfahrung was Heilkunst betrifft, fürchte ich ..." Sie seufzte und hastete dann hinüber zu dem großen Kamin im Büro der Medihexe.

Während Ron mit mehreren großen Flaschen einer roten Flüssigkeit herum klapperte, suchte Hermine nach Gaze und Verbandsmaterial. Ein großer roter Fleck hatte sich auf dem Kissen unter Snapes Kopf ausgebreitet und wurde mit jeder Sekunde größer. Und seine Kleidung schien blutgetränkt.

„Hilf mir mit seinen Anziehsachen", bat Hermine Ron, der die Flaschen auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt hatte. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes öffnete sie die Schnalle an dem schwarzen Reiseumhang, ließ ihn unter dem schwerverletzten Zauberer durch gleiten und in einem Haufen auf den Fußboden neben dem Bett fallen. Dann fummelten sie beide an den vielen Knöpfen der schwarzen Weste herum, die glitschig vor Blut waren. Das ehemals weiße Hemd darunter war rot verfärbt, und durch die Risse im Stoff waren tiefe, klaffende Schnitte sichtbar, die noch immer stark bluteten.

„Urgh." Ron gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und wurde grün im Gesicht. „Ich glaube, ich muss mich übergeben", stotterte er und rannte aus dem Zimmer, seine Hände über dem Mund zusammengeschlagen.

Ein weiteres Schwenken ihres Zauberstabs, und die durchweichten, zerfetzten Kleider gesellten sich zu dem Umhang auf dem Fußboden. Hermine presste eine Hand voll Gaze auf die Wunden in der Brust des Mannes, um die Blutung zu stoppen, aber mit wenig Erfolg. Snape stöhnte leise auf, aber rührte sich nicht. _Wenigstens ist er noch am Leben_, dachte sie. Wenn sie nur den Zauberspruch kennen würde, den Snape benutzt hatte, als er Malfoy heilte, nachdem Harry in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr _Sectumsempra_ auf den jungen Todesser angewandt hatte. Sie könnte die tiefen Wunden innerhalb von Sekunden heilen. Welch Ironie des Schicksals, dass Snape an dem Fluch, den er selbst erfunden hatte, als er noch Schüler in Hogwarts war, sterben könnte ...

Nach einigen Minuten, die sich in die Länge zogen wie Stunden, erschien Madame Pomfrey im Zimmer, Professor McGonagall auf den Fersen. „Was für eine Bescherung", murmelte sie, als sie mit professionellem Blick die blutige Szene in sich aufnahm. Dann wandte sie sich ganz geschäftsmäßig der Direktorin und der jungen Hexe zu. „Hinaus mit Ihnen beiden. Ich übernehme jetzt. Obwohl ich nichts versprechen kann. Hinaus, hinaus."

Schweigend verließen die beiden Hexen die Krankenstation. Hermine stoppte nur kurz bei der Toilette, um den noch immer leicht grünlich aussehenden Ron einzusammeln. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro brach die Schulleiterin schließlich das Schweigen. „Würden Sie mir bitte erklären, was passiert ist, Miss Granger? Mr. Weasleys Bericht von den Ereignissen war etwas unzusammenhängend, fürchte ich." Und Hermine erklärte – erklärte wie Harry davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass der Rabe niemand anderer war als der Verräter Snape, wie sie auf dem Astronomieturm auf ihn gelauert hatten, wie er an diesem Abend endlich aufgetaucht war ...

„Vielen Dank, Miss Granger", sagte McGonagall müde. „Würden Sie so freundlich sein und Mr. Potter ausrichten, er solle sofort in mein Büro kommen? Es gibt da etwas, das ich ihm sagen muss. Und Sie sollten sich umziehen und frisch machen." Sie sah vielsagend an den blutbefleckten Kleidern ihrer ehemaligen Schüler herunter. „Und lassen Sie sich von den Hauselfen eine heiße Schokolade machen. Ich denke, Sie können es brauchen."

TBC


	3. Das Portrait

Vielen Dank für Eure reviews, Noir13atra, lionlakritz, Sweetiii und Abhaya! Hier ist das nächste Kapitel, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 3: Das Portrait 

Wie lange er so dort gestanden und auf das Grabmahl gestarrt hatte, wusste Harry nicht, als er plötzlich etwas im letzten Strahl der Sonne blinken sah. Etwas, das vor seinen Füßen lag, genau an der Stelle wo nur Minuten zuvor – oder waren es Stunden? – Snapes Blut ins Gras gesickert war. Harry bückte sich. Es war ein Spiegel. Ein kleiner, quadratischer Spiegel, fast genau so einer wie der, den Sirius ihm einst gegeben hatte. Er sah alt aus und war unglaublich dreckig. Eine Schicht aus Staub und einer dunklen, klebrigen Substanz überzog den Spiegel und ein tiefer Riss lief quer über das Glas, von einer Ecke bis zur anderen. Er musste aus Snapes Umhang gefallen sein ... Harry nahm den Spiegel, wobei er darauf achtete nicht das Blut des Verräters zu berühren, wickelte ihn in sein Taschentuch und steckte ihn ein. Da er nach den Geschehnissen des Abends nicht gerade hungrig und auch nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf war, der Schulleiterin über den Weg zu laufen, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte, als er plötzlich jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte.

„Harry, warte!", keuchte Ron, der hinter ihm her gerannt kam. „McGonagall will dich sprechen. In ihrem Büro. Sofort, hat sie gesagt."

„Nun, dann muss ich wohl gehen", sagte Harry beiläufig, obwohl er plötzlich ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend verspürte. Was, wenn McGonagall seine Aktion nicht gut hieß? Aber Snape wurde gesucht, tot oder lebendig, seine häßliche, hakennasige Visage starrte einen von überall her finster und fettig an, von Plakaten in Geschäften, Lithfassäulen, Alleebäumen ...

„Im Gemeinschaftsraum gibt es heiße Schokolade", versuchte Ron seinen Freund aufzuheitern, während er mit ihm zurück zum Schloss lief.

„Großartig. Falls McGonagall mich nicht in ein Nadelkissen verwandelt, komme ich und geselle mich zu euch", sagte Harry düster und stoppte damit Rons Versuche einer Unterhaltung. In dumpfem Schweigen gingen sie weiter.

„Man sieht sich, Harry", murmelte Ron und nahm die Treppe, die hoch zum Gryffindor Turm führte. Alleine setzte Harry seinen Weg zum Büro der Schulleiterin fort.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Als Harry das Büro der Schulleiterin betrat, wies diese wortlos auf den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des riesigen, klauenfüßigen Schreibtisches, an dem sie saß. Sie schaute Harry eine ganze Weile mit unergründlichem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Severus Snape ist kein Verräter", sagte sie schließlich ruhig, aber fest.

„Nein?", fragte Harry scharf. In seiner Stimme schwang tiefer Sarkasmus, als er fortfuhr: „Ich denke, Sie vergessen da ein klitzekleines Detail, Professor. Er hat Albus Dumbledore ermordet, erinnern Sie sich?"

„Ja, in der Tat hat er das getan, Harry", gab die Direktorin mit einem Seufzen zu. „Jedoch hat er dies auf Professor Dumbledores Befehl hin getan. Ich wusste es damals auch nicht. Das Portrait hat es mir gesagt."

„Auf – auf Dumbledores Befehl?" Harry schaute wie vom Donner gerührt. „Warum sollte Dumbledore wollen, dass Snape ihn tötet? Das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn!"

„Es macht Sinn, das versichere ich Ihnen, schrecklichen Sinn. Ich wünschte ich hätte von dem Wahnsinn gewusst, ich hätte es vielleicht verhindern können – doch nein, ich fürchte niemand hätte es stoppen können. Armer Albus, armer Severus." Sie seufzte wieder und blickte auf ihre gefalteten Hände, die auf demselben Schreibtisch ruhten, an dem Professor Dumbledore so oft gearbeitet hatte. Nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens hörten sie beide ein leises Räuspern von der Wand her. Das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore lächelte mit freundlich blitzenden Augen auf sie herab. Doch bei genauerem Hinsehen schien eine verborgene Trauer im Blick des Gemäldes zu liegen, von der Harry sich sicher war, dass er sie zu Lebzeiten des Schulleiter nie darin gesehen hatte.

„Minerva, würdest du bitte fortfahren? Der Junge hat ein Recht darauf, die Wahrheit zu hören." Der gemalte Dumbledore wandte seine blitzenden Augen Harry zu. „Ich nehme an, wir hätten es dir viel früher erzählen sollen, Harry, jedoch hattest du schon immer diese Tendenz, Befehlen nicht so ohne weiteres zu gehorchen. Dies hätte all unsere Anstrengungen zunichte machen können ... Abgesehen davon hatte ich Severus versprochen, niemandem den wahren Grund für seine Abkehr von Voldemort zu nennen, so lange ich lebe. Aber nun, da ich nicht mehr am Leben bin ..." Dumbledores Stimme verebbte.

„Ja, was wollten sie mir erzählen, Direktor?", fragte Harry, als das Portrait nicht weiter sprach.

„Oh, entschuldige, Harry, ich bin dieser Tage etwas vergesslich, fürchte ich. Ich werde es dir zeigen. Aber zuerst sollte die Direktorin mit ihrer eher traurigen Geschichte fortfahren. Minerva?" Er wandte seinen blitzenden Blick wieder der neuen Schulleiterin zu.

McGonagall hielt einen Augenblick inne, um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln, bevor sie weiter erzählte. „Vor fast zwei Jahren suchte Narcissa Malfoy in Begleitung ihrer Schwester Bellatrix Severus auf, um ihn zu bitten, ihrem Sohn Draco bei der Ausführung eines wichtigen und äußerst gefährlichen Auftrags ihres Meisters beizustehen. Um Narcissa dazu zu verleiten Voldemorts Pläne auszuplaudern, bluffte Severus und tat so, als hätte Voldemort nicht nur den Black-Schwestern seine Absichten offenbart, sondern auch ihm. Unglücklicherweise schlug diese Taktik gründlich fehl. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass Severus sich gezwungen sah Narcissa Malfoy gegenüber einen Unlösbaren Schwur abzulegen und, wie Sie bereits wissen, zu geloben ihren Sohn Draco zu beschützen. Was Sie noch nicht wissen ist, dass er außerdem gelobte die Tat, die Voldemort dem Jungen aufgetragen hatte, zu vollenden falls Draco versagen sollte, ohne jedoch die gerinste Ahnung zu haben, was er da schwor. Hätte er sich geweigert, auch diesem Teil des Schwurs zuzustimmen, hätte es ausgesehen, als ob Severus seinem Meister nicht so treu ergeben war, wie er behauptete. Und Bellatrix und viele andere misstrauten ihm ohnehin bereits tief. Voldemort selbst hatte Peter Pettigrew im Haus von Severus plaziert, und Severus war überzeugt, dass es Peters wirkliche Aufgabe war ihn auszuspionieren und Beweise für seinen Verrat zu finden, nicht ihm beim Brauen zur Hand zu gehen. Der Unlösbare Schwur war der beste Weg, um ein für alle Mal diejenigen zu überzeugen, die an seiner Loyalität zweifelten, der beste Weg um an wirklich wichtige Informationen zu gelangen. Daher entschied Severus, dass es Wert war ihn abzulegen, auch wenn er ihn am Ende brechen musste. Und Sie wissen, was dies für ihn bedeutet hätte, nicht wahr, Mr. Potter?"

„Er wäre gestorben."

„Ja, er wäre gestorben." Minerva schaute Harry eindringlich an. „Und Severus war bereit sein Leben zu geben. Aber Albus war nicht bereit, dieses Opfer anzunehmen–"

„Natürlich war ich das nicht", unterbrach sie die Stimme des Portraits. „Ich hatte mein Leben gelebt, über hundertundfünfzig Jahre, und die meisten davon waren gute Jahre, möchte ich hinzufügen. Severus hatte mein Leben schon einmal gerettet – ohne seine Hilfe wäre ich nach der Zerstörung des ersten Horcruxes mit Sicherheit gestorben. Und ich fürchte, die Wunde in meiner Hand hätte mir ohne die Zaubertränke, die Severus für mich braute, unerträgliche Schmerzen bereitet. Nein, es war besser so ..."

„Deshalb hast du ihn gezwungen, was auch immer Draco plante, zu vollenden. Und die ganze Zeit hast du geahnt, worauf Voldemort aus war, obwohl Severus es trotz allen Bemühens nicht gelungen war, Draco dazu zu bringen ihn einzuweihen", fuhr McGonagall an das Portrait gewandt fort.

„Zwingen ist ein hartes Wort, Minerva, ich würde eher sagen, dass ich ihn _überzeugt _habe ..."

„Nach dem, was Hagrid erzählt hat, hattet ihr eine sehr hitzige Auseinandersetzung ..."

„Du kennst Severus, meine Liebe, mitunter kann er extrem stur und uneinsichtig sein; man muss streng mit ihm sein. Aus mir unverständlichen Gründen hielt er meinen Vorschlag nicht für eine gute Idee", sagte Dumbledore und zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Als Sie Snape auf dem Astronomieturm anflehten", unterbrach Harry ungläubig, „baten Sie ihn in Wirklichkeit Sie zu töten?"

„Völlig richtig, mein Junge, völlig richtig. Ich wäre ohnehin gestorben, siehst du, wegen dieses schrecklichen Trankes, der das Medaillon beschützte. Und natürlich hatte Severus als Meister auf diesem Gebiet dies auf den ersten Blick erkannt. Ich glaube, das war es, was ihn schließlich dazu bewog, meinem Befehl Folge zu leisten, obwohl er es zutiefst hasste. Und, ich fürchte, er hasste mich dafür, dass ich ihn dazu zwang ..."

Harry wurde blass, als ihm klar wurde, was dies alles bedeutete. „Also hat er uns in Wirklichkeit nie verraten?", flüsterte er. „Er hat immer noch für den Orden spioniert?"

„Ja, das hat er", sagte McGonagall schwer. „Der Rabe hat jedesmal eine Nachricht auf dem Turm hinterlassen. All die erfolgreichen Festnahmen von Todessern in den letzten paar Monaten durch den Orden waren nur aufgrund dieser Nachrichten möglich gewesen. Allerdings wäre ich nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass Severus ein Animagus ist. Wissen Sie, er war nie besonders talentiert in Verwandlung, als ich ihn unterrichtete, hatte es nicht in meinen Fortgeschrittenen-Kurs geschafft. Und seine Mutter hatte einen Raben als Haustier, wurde mir erzählt ..."

„Ich habe alles vermasselt", murmelte Harry und starrte auf den Boden. „Wenn Snape stirbt ..."

„Professor Snape, Harry. Und er wird nicht sterben, glaube mir. Madame Pomfrey ist eine sehr fähige Heilerin, und Severus ist zäh", versicherte das Portrait, wurde dann aber ungewöhnlich ernst. „Dennoch, Harry, du hast einen dunklen Fluch auf einen nichtsahnenden Mann angewendet, wo ein einfaches „Stupefy" genügt hätte, und das obwohl du ganz genau wusstest, wieviel Schaden dieser Fluch anrichten würde. Das ist eine sehr ernste Sache. Denk darüber nach, Harry, und tu es gründlich." Er machte eine Pause, um die Worte wirken zu lassen, dann fuhr er in väterlichem Ton fort: „Ich hoffe, du siehst nun, wie gefährlich, wenngleich sehr menschlich, es ist sich von Hass leiten zu lassen, Harry. Lass niemals Hass deine Urteilskraft trüben."

Harry schluckte trocken, dann nickte er. „Ich glaube, ich schulde ihm eine Entschuldigung", sagte er schließlich.

„Ja, Harry, das tust du", bestätigte der Portrait-Dumbledore mit Nachdruck. „Und ich bin dir noch immer den Grund schuldig, warum ich Severus Snape mein Leben anvertraut hätte – und meinen Tod. Aber nicht heute. Für heute hast du genug Neues zu verdauen, denke ich. Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Ich werde gehen und nach Severus sehen. Mr. Potter." McGonagall hatte sich erhoben und schob den Jungen nun aus ihrem Büro hinaus. „Ich nehme an, Ihre Freunde warten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Sie."

Harry nickte stumm. Er ließ sich von der verzauberten Wendeltreppe nach unten tragen und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Gryffindor Turm, während die unerhörten Neuigkeiten in seinen Gedanken kreisten. Ja, daran würde er mehr als genug zu knabbern haben ...

TBC


	4. Die letzte Erinnerung

Vielen Dank für Eure reviews! Dann geht das Übersetzen gleich schneller ... Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!

Kapitel 4: Die letzte Erinnerung

„Wie – wie geht es Professor Snape?", fragte Hermine die Schulleiterin beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Obwohl es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl war in der fast leeren Halle zu essen, war es doch weit besser als auf Hagrids Kochkünste angewiesen zu sein. Der Porridge, den er nach ihrer ersten Nacht bei ihm in der Hütte aufgetischt hatte, war so hart wie Beton gewesen, und die Farbe war einfach – ekelerregend.

„Er wird durchkommen", antwortete McGonagall. „Madame Pomfrey hat ihn in einen Heilschlaf versetzt, so dass der Bluterneuerungstrank richtig wirken kann. Er wird nicht vor morgen Abend erwachen."

Die drei Freunde wechselten erleichterte Blicke. Harry hatte Ron und Hermine schließlich erzählt, was er im Büro der Direktorin erfahren hatte, während Hagrid mit Fang draußen auf den Ländereien einen Nachtspaziergang unternahm. Sie waren den ganzen Abend ziemlich still und niedergeschlagen gewesen. Wieder einmal hatten sie Snape fälschlicherweise beschuldigt, und nun hatten sie ihn fast getötet – was, wenn er die Nacht nicht überlebte?

„Und – war da wieder eine Nachricht, ich meine, über die Pläne der Todesser?", fragte Ron, der seine Neugier nicht beherrschen konnte.

„Ja, in der Tat, Mr. Weasley, da war wieder eine Nachricht. Madame Pomfrey hat sie zusammen mit seinem Zauberstab in Severus' Taschen gefunden. Leider jedoch", McGonagall schaute die drei Jugendlichen streng an, „war sie so verfleckt, dass es unmöglich war sie zu entziffern. Ich habe versucht sie zu säubern, aber nun funktioniert der Dekodierungszauber nicht. Wir werden warten müssen, bis Severus sich so weit erholt hat, dass er es uns selbst erzählen kann. Und hoffen wir, dass dies rechtzeitig genug sein wird, um zu verhindern, was immer die Todesser planen." Eine deprimierte Stille folgte den Worten der Schulleiterin.

„Wenn ich mich richtig entsinne, beabsichtigte Professor Dumbledore Ihnen etwas zu zeigen, Mr. Potter", sagte Professor McGonagall schließlich und bedeutete Harry mit ihr zu kommen. Erwartungsvoll stand der junge Zauberer auf und folgte der Direktorin zu ihrem Büro.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

„Guten Morgen, Harry", begrüßte ihn das Portrait des ehemaligen Schulleiters fröhlich. „Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen?" Langsam schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Nun, das war wohl nicht zu erwarten", fuhr der Direktor fort und schenkte Harry ein mitfühlendes Lächeln. „Gestern habe ich versprochen dir etwas zu zeigen, nicht wahr, mein Junge? Dort in dem Schrank neben dem Fenster ist eine kleine Kristallphiole, bitte bring sie mir – ja, diese da, die mit der silbrigen Flüssigkeit. Vorsichtig öffnen, bitte. Ja, so ist es gut. Und jetzt brauchst du noch das Denkarium. Es ist in dem Schrank neben der Tür, du weißt schon wo. Nimm beides mit zum Schreibtisch hinüber. Ja. Gieße jetzt die Flüssigkeit in das Denkarium und rühr sie mit der Spitze deines Zauberstabs um. Sehr gut. Und jetzt darfst du in die letzte Erinnerung eintauchen, die ich für dich aufbewahrt habe."

Harry näherte sein Gesicht der wirbelnden und schimmernden Oberfläche des Denkariums. Die Flüssigkeit wurde transparent. Wie durch ein rundes Fenster in der Decke konnte Harry ein kleines, schäbiges Wohnzimmer erkennen, das die Atmosphäre einer Gummizelle ausstrahlte. Die Wände waren vollkommen mit Büchern bedeckt, von denen die meisten in altes, schwarzes oder braunes Leder gebunden waren. Ein fadenscheiniges Sofa, ein alter Sessel und ein klapperiger Tisch standen zusammen im schwachen Schein einer kerzengefüllten Lampe, die von der Decke hing. Neugierig beugte er sich näher heran, bis sein Gesicht die silbrige Oberfläche berührte. Er fühlte, wie seine Füße den Boden des Büros verließen. Er fiel, fiel durch wirbelnde Dunkelheit und dann, sehr plötzlich, stand er im Inneren des Raumes. Er war nicht allein. Albus Dumbledore saß auf dem Sofa und neben ihm eine verhüllte Gestalt. Im Sessel gegenüber saß ein junger Severus Snape. Harry schätzte, dass er etwa fünf Jahre älter war als in der Erinnerung, die Harry in seinem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts in Snapes Büro gesehen hatte. Er hatte noch immer dieselbe ungesunde, bleiche Hautfarbe und sein Haar war so fettig wie eh und je, aber seine Gesichtszüge waren härter und tiefe Linien durchzogen das ansonsten junge Gesicht.

„Du bist dir bewusst, was passiert, solltest du den Unlösbaren Fluch brechen?", fragte Professor Dumbledore ernst sein Gegenüber.

„Ja, das bin ich", antwortete der junge Snape.

„Und du bist noch immer sicher, dass du ihn ablegen willst?"

Statt zu antworten, kniete Snape dem Sofa gegenüber nieder und streckte seine rechte Hand aus. Langsam nahm die verhüllte Gestalt, die schweigend neben Dumbledore gesessen hatte, ihre Kapuze ab und eine Flut glänzenden, roten Haares kam darunter zum Vorschein. Harry schnappte nach Luft. Die junge Frau, die nun die Hand ausstreckte, um die von Snape zu ergreifen, war niemand anderes als Lily Potter, seine Mutter. In ihrem linken Arm hielt sie beschützend ein Bündel aus Tüchern gegen ihre Brust – ein schlafendes Baby, erkannte er jetzt. Dumbledore trat vor, so dass er über den beiden stand, und berührte ihre verschränkten Hände mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs.

Lily sprach: „Willst du, Severus Snape, über meinen Sohn wachen, während Voldemorts Macht immer weiter zunimmt?"

Snapes Hand zuckte in der ihren, als sie den Namen des Dunklen Lords erwähnte, aber er zog sie nicht weg.

„Ich will", sagte Snape.

Eine dünne Zunge aus leuchtenden Flammen entsprang dem Zauberstab und schlang sich um ihre Hände wie ein rotglühender Draht.

„Und willst du ihn, so gut du es vermagst, vor allem Bösen schützen?"

„Ich will", sagte Snape.

Eine zweite Zunge aus Flammen schoss aus dem Zauberstab und vereinigte sich mit der ersten zu einer feinen, glühenden Kette. Eine dritte Hand reichte in den magischen Ring aus Feuer und umschloss die von Snape und Lily.

„Und willst du dem Orden des Phönix treu sein und tun, was auch immer sein Anführer von dir verlangt?", fragte der Besitzer der dritten Hand.

Ein Moment des Schweigens folgte. Dumbledore wartete, sein Zauberstab ruhte auf ihren verschränkten Händen.

„Ich will", sagte Snape.

Dumbledores zufriedenes Gesicht leuchtete rot im Wiederschein einer dritten Feuerzunge, die aus seinem Zauberstab schoss, sich mit den beiden anderen verwob und sich fest wie ein Seil, wie eine feurige Schlange, um ihre Hände wandt.

Die Bilder verschwammen und Harry wurde mit Gewalt zurück in die Dunkelheit gestoßen, wirbelte herum, und plötzlich trafen seine Füße wieder auf dem Boden des Büros auf. Er rang keuchend nach Luft und merkte erst jetzt, dass er kaum einen Atemzug getan hatte, während er den drei Zauberern zugesehen hatte. Dies war also der Grund, warum Dumbledore Snape immer vertraut hatte. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte Snape unmöglich den Orden verraten können, oder er hätte mit dem Leben bezahlen müssen. Und all die vielen Male, die er Harry das Leben gerettet hatte, hatte er es nicht wegen seiner Lebensschuld James gegenüber, sondern wegen des Unlösbaren Schwurs getan, wegen seines Schwurs mit –

„Professor Dumbledore?", Harry wandte sich and das Protrait, das scheinbar ein Nickerchen hielt. Dumbledore öffnete seine Augen und lächelte ermutigend auf Harry herab.

„Professor, warum meine Mutter? Warum hat Snape meiner Mutter geschworen?"

„Severus versuchte, den Schaden wieder gut zu machen, den er dadurch angerichtet hatte, dass er Voldemort von der Prophezeiung erzählte. Und du kannst dir sicher nicht vorstellen, dass er mit deinem Vater einen Schwur eingegangen wäre, nicht wahr, Harry?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, eher würde die Hölle zufrieren. Aber trotzdem, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass da mehr an der Geschichte war, etwas, das nicht einmal der tote Dumbledore ihm erzählen wollte – aber was?"

Und wieder hatte er eine Menge, worüber er nachdenken musste.

TBC


	5. Zaubertränke und Spiegel

Und hier das nächste Kapitel, viel Spaß beim Lesen! (falls es noch jemand liest, hallo, wo seid ihr?)

Kapitel 5: Zaubertränke und Spiegel

Nach einer langen und schlaflosen Nacht am Krankenbett eines gesuchten Mörders, die sie damit verbracht hatte, dessen zahllose gebrochene Knochen zu heilen und tiefe, blutende Wunden zusammen zu flicken, um das Leben des besagten Mörders zu retten, gönnte sich Madame Pomfrey einen langen und tiefen Mittagsschlaf. Doch plötzlich schrillte ihr Alarm. Augenblicklich hell wach sprang sie aus dem Bett und in ihre Pantoffeln, warf sich den Morgenmantel über, griff ihren Zauberstab und hastete hinüber in das Krankenzimmer.

„Professor Snape! Was um Himmels Willen tun Sie da!", rief die Medihexe beim Anblick ihres Patienten aus.

„Ich bin kein Professor mehr", grummelte Snape und starrte Pomfrey aus fiebrigen Augen an, während er Anstalten machte das Bett zu verlassen. „Wo sind meine Kleider?"

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht aufzustehen, Mr. Snape", warnte Madame Pomfrey nachdrücklich. „Sie brauchen mindestens noch drei, vier Tage strengster Bettruhe oder Sie werden einen Rückfall erleiden."

„Ich muss brauen. Noch einmal, wo sind meine Kleider?"

„Brauen? Sie haluzinieren wohl!", rief die Medihexe entsetzt. „Sie verlassen diese Krankenstation nur über meine Leiche, Mister!"

„Und woher, wenn ich fragen darf, können Sie sich so sicher sein, dass ich Sie nicht töten werde?", fragte Snape bitter.

Pomfrey wurde blass. „Das würden Sie nicht ..."

„Reizen Sie mich lieber nicht, Weib. Holen Sie meine Sachen und gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg", befahl Snape barsch. „Und nein, ich werde kein tödliches Gift brauen, um zahllose Muggel zu vergiften, sondern einen Heiltrank – für mich."

„Sie denken also, Sie könnten sich selbst besser heilen als ich das kann?", sagte Madame Pomfrey gekränkt. „Es tut mir schrecklich leid, aber aus Kleidern wird so schnell nichts. Ich haben den Hauselfen aufgetragen, Ihre Sachen zu reinigen und auszubessern, sie waren in kaum einem besseren Zustand als Sie selbst. Und Ersatz läßt sich nicht beschaffen, da Ihre Räume wurden vom Ministerium verschlossen und versiegelt wurden."

„Dann schicken Sie einen verdammten Hauself, die können hinein- und herausapparieren, ohne sich um Siegel zu scheren", knurrte Snape ungeduldig und fixierte die Medihexe mit einem Blick, der keine Widerrede duldete. „Ich brauche diesen Trank – jetzt!" Tatsächlich eilte Madame Pomfrey in ihr Büro, und Snape ließ sich erschöpft von der hitzigen Diskussion zurück in die Kissen fallen. Er fühlte, wie die Verbände um seine Brust feucht und warm von frisch aussickerndem Blut wurden, aber das war ihm gleich. Die Schmerzen in seiner linken Seite waren viel schlimmer. Sie hatten ihn viel früher als erwartet aus dem Heilschlaf geweckt. Die schwarze Wunde, die die Schmerzen verursachte, war noch kaum größer als seine Hand, aber sie würde sich unaufhaltsam ausbreiten, tödlich wie die Pest. Bald würde er nicht mehr in der Lage sein, den Zaubertrank zu brauen. Er fühlte bereits, wie das Fieber stieg, ein Fieber, das ihn verzehren würde, wenn er den Trank nicht rechtzeitig einnehmen konnte. Und Pomfrey, die sich Heilerin schimpfte, hatte offensichtlich noch überhaupt nicht gemerkt, was mit ihm los war. Heiler! Wenn er einen Zauberstab hätte, könnte er diese lästigen Schnitte in sekundenschnelle verschwinden lassen. Aber auf dem Nachttisch war kein Zauberstab. Natürlich, sie konnten ihn ja nicht mit einem Zauberstab allein lassen nach dem, was er getan hatte. Zweifelsohne hatte die Direktorin ihn in Verwahrung genommen. Und der Spiegel? Er würde sie bald aufsuchen und einiges mit ihr besprechen müssen, aber nicht jetzt. Erst der Trank. Etwa zwei Stunden Brauen. Wenn er es nur bis runter in die Kerker schaffte. Und seine Kleider. Er brauchte seine Kleider. Warum zum Teufel brauchte Pomfrey so lange? Die Schmerzen machten ihn wahnsinnig. Zwei Stunden, noch zwei quälende Stunden ...

„Mister Snape?" Der Zauberer fuhr aus einem leichten, unruhigen Schlaf hoch. „Hier, Dobby hat Ihnen etwas zum Anziehen besorgt. Aber zuerst nehmen Sie dies hier." Mit einem Ausdruck äußerster Missbilligung reichte Madame Pomfrey ihrem Patienten eine Flasche mit Bluterneuerungstrank und zwei kleine Phiolen. Snape brauchte die Etiketten nicht zu lesen, um die Flüssigkeiten als ein fiebersenkendes Mittel und eine Stärkungselixir zu identifizieren. Sehr zu Pomfreys Erleichterung schluckte er die Tränke ohne Protest und schlüpfte dann mit Hilfe der Medihexe in seine Kleider.

„Ich habe Miss Granger bebeten in den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke zu kommen. Wir werden Ihnen assistieren", sagte Madame Pomfrey fest. Snape verzog seine Lippen, also ob er einen beißenden Kommentar abgeben wollte, aber überlegte es sich anders. Er würde all seine Kraft zum Brauen benötigen, nicht für nutzlose Diskussionen. Und, so wenig er den Gedanken auch mochte, er konnte tatsächlich Hilfe gebrauchen.

„Wir nehmen die Flohverbindung, Sie wollen doch nicht auf halbem Weg die Treppe hinunter zusammenklappen", sagte die Medihexe streng und steuerte den alles andere als sicher auf den Beinen stehenden Ex-Professor hinaus aus dem Zimmer und in ihr Büro hinein.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Hermine wartete bereits im Klassenzimmer, als Madame Pomfrey, einen extrem blassen Snape stützend, aus dem Kamin stolperte. Bei ihrem Anblick richtete sich Snape zu seiner üblichen, eindrucksvollen Höhe auf, aber sie konnte deutlich sehen, dass der Mann alles andere als geheilt war und eigentlich fest ins Bett gehörte. Ihre Neugier war geweckt. Was war das für ein geheimnisvoller Trank, den Snape unbedingt haben musste?

Zwei Stunden später sah Snape aus, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Nachdem er einen einzigen Tropfen einer klaren Flüssigkeit aus einer winzigen opaken Glasphiole, die Dobby aus seinen privaten Vorräten beschafft hatte, hinzugefügt und dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn gerührt hatte bis der Trank seine endgültige Bernsteinfarbe annahm, schob die Medihexe ihn energisch in einen Stuhl, und er ließ es einfach geschehen. Seine Hände zitterten vor Erschöpfung und seine Augen fielen zu.

„Wieviel brauchen Sie?", fragte Pomfrey sanft.

„Der kleine silberne Pokal. Bis zum Rand. Der Rest muß in Flaschen gefüllt werden, bevor er anfängt abzukühlen", antwortete der Tränkemeister schwach und öffnete nicht einmal die Augen, als der Pokal an seine Lippen gehalten wurde. Er schluckte die bittere Flüssigkeit und schlief augenblicklich ein.

„Miss Granger, würden Sie bitte den Stuhl in ein Sofa verwandeln? Ich gehe und hole ein paar Decken und neue Verbände."

Hermine nickte und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab. Jetzt stand dort statt des Stuhls ein gemütlich aussehendes rosa Sofa. Vorsichtig ließ sie den schlafenden Zauberer darauf schweben und lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, was er wohl zu der leuchtenden Farbe seines neuen Bettes sagen würde. Nein, sei nicht grausam, schalt sie sich selbst und änderte die Farbe in Dunkelgrün. Dann begann sie die Brauutensilien, die überall auf den Tischen verstreut lagen, einzusammeln und zu säubern. Es war ein extrem komplizierter Trank gewesen, und Snape hatte ihn auswendig und ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zu zögern oder im geringsten daran zu zweifeln, was er als nächstes tun musste, gebraut. Obwohl Hermine ziemlich gut in Zaubertränke war, begriff sie nun, dass sie niemals sein Level der Perfektion erreichen würde, egal wie hart sie arbeitete. Es war einfach nicht genug, peinlich genau Instruktionen zu folgen, für eine wahre Meisterschaft musste man die Kreativität und Intuition besitzen, die Rezepte zu verbessern, wie der Prinz es getan hatte ...

„Ah, danke, Miss Granger", sagte die Medihexe, als sie mit einem Haufen Decken und Binden in den Armen zurückkam. Sie legte ihre Last auf einen Stuhl neben das Sofa und begann, den tief schlafenden Tränkemeister zu entkleiden.

Während Hermine mit silbernen Messern und Kesseln herumhantierte, schaute sie von Zeit zu Zeit hinüber zum Sofa. Die durch den Sectumsempra verursachten Schnitte waren noch immer rot und hatten sich stellenweise geöffnet, aber sie schienen zu heilen. Als Pomfrey jedoch ein wenig zur Seite rückte, um den Verband um Snapes Kopf zu erneuern, konnte sie eine weitere Wunde in der Seite des Zauberers sehen, die sie nach Luft schnappen ließ. Sie war geschwärzt und verschrumpelt, so als ob das Fleisch weggebrannt worden wäre ...

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

„Er brauchte den Trank bestimmt wegen des Brandmals", erklärte Hermine ihren Freunden eine halbe Stunde später, als sie zusammen am Ufer des Sees saßen und den Sonnenuntergang betrachteten. „Ich möchte nur gern wissen, was die Wunde verursacht hat. Du hattest doch nur den Sectumsempra benutzt, Harry, das kann doch unmöglich der Grund dafür sein, oder?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich schätze, wir müssten Snape fragen. Allerdings hat er keinerlei Tränke gebraucht, um Draco zu heilen ..."

„Und es sah wirklich aus wie Dumbledores Hand, schwarz und verschrumpelt?", fragte Ron, der ein Gesicht machte, als müsste er Nacktschnecken schlucken.

Hermine nickte.

„Dumbledores Hand ...", murmelte Harry und plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. „Snape kann doch nicht ..." Er griff in seine Taschen. Bei all dem, was geschehen war, hatte er den Spiegel total vergessen. Er hatte gedacht, es sei ein geheimes Mittel der Kommunikation, so wie der Spiegel von Sirius, es konnte doch unmöglich ... Er wickelte das kleine Päckchen aus. Hier war er, blutverkrustet und dreckig und zerbrochen.

„Was willst du denn damit?", fragte Ron, der bei dem Anblick noch eine Spur angeekelter aussah als zuvor.

Ohne zu antworten, richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf das verdreckte Ding. _„Scourgify!"_

Rosa Seifenblasen erschienen auf dem Spiegel. Nachdem er die Blasen mit dem Taschentuch abgewischt hatte, sah der Spiegel schon etwas manierlicher aus. Schließlich, nach mehreren wiederholten Reinigungszaubern, kam unter all dem Schmier und Dreck die silberne Oberfläche des Spiegels hervor. Man konnte feinste Gravierungen erkennen, Girlanden aus winzigen Blumen, die sich um uralte Runen schlangen. Und auf dem Griff war ein Adler.

„Harry, das ist doch nicht, das kann doch nicht –?", stotterte Hermine ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Das muss er sein, Hermine", flüsterte Harry fast. „Rowena Ravenclaws Spiegel. Ich habe ihn im Gras gefunden, dort wo Snape gelegen hat – er muss auf den Spiegel gefallen sein und ihn zerbrochen haben."

„Und dabei hat die freiwerdende schwarze Magie sich in seine Seite gefressen und die Wunde verursacht. Wie bei Dumbledores Hand", schloss Hermine ernst. „Der Trank, den er gebraut hat, muss der gleiche gewesen sein, mit dem er Professor Dumbledore behandelt hat."

„Aber was zum Teufel wollte Snape mit einem Spiegel?", fragte Ron ungläubig. „Er sieht nicht gerade aus, als hätte er je einen benutzt."

„Vielleicht hat er ihn für jemanden aufbewahrt?"

„Nein, Harry." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Snape wäre nicht so dumm, ein solch wertvolles Objekt mit sich herumzuschleppen, besonders nicht, wenn er es für Voldemort in Verwahrung hatte. Ich wette, er wollte ihn Professor McGonagall bringen, damit sie ihn unschädlich machen läßt."

„Nun, jetzt ist er jedenfalls unschädlich gemacht." Harry wickelte das Taschentuch wieder um den Spiegel und steckte ihn zurück in seine Tasche. „Fünf Horcruxe geschafft, bleibt also noch einer."

TBC


	6. Entschuldigungen und Blutstropfen

Vielen Dank an Printe, Simsi und Cessilie für Eure reviews! Hier ist das nächste Kapitel für Euch, viel Spaß!

Kapitel 6: Von Entschuldigungen und Blutstropfen 

Als Severus zwei Stunden später erwachte, fand er sich auf einem Sofa im Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer wieder. Er hatte noch immer Schmerzen in der Seite, aber im Vergleich zu den wahnsinnigen Schmerzen, die die Fluchwund zuvor verursacht hatte, waren sie erträglich. Der Zaubertrank schien zu wirken. Obwohl er sich schwindelig und schwach und fiebrig fühlte, konnte er es sich nicht leisten einfach liegen zu bleiben und krank zu spielen. Er hatte wichtige Dinge zu erledigen. Zuerst musste er zu McGonagall, und dann mit dem Potter-Balg sprechen. Und dann zurück zu seinem Meister. Er würde ihm eine überzeugende Geschichte zusammenspinnen müssen, um seine Abwesenheit und die Verletzungen zu erklären ...

Langsam setzte er sich auf. Madame Pomfrey schnarchte leise in einem Sessel. Sein Hemd und sein Umhang lagen auf einem Tisch neben dem Sofa, und daneben standen ein silberner Pokal und zwei kleine Flaschen, die mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren. Er füllte den Pokal bis zum Rand mit Zaubertrank, trank ihn in einem Zug, entfernte dann den Verband um seinen Kopf und zog sich lautlos an. Die Flaschen steckte er in seine Tasche und schlich sich, das eine Mal ohne die Tür lautstark hinter sich zuzuknallen, aus dem Klassenzimmer.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Der Weg hinauf zum Büro der Direktorin war lang und anstrengend, aber schließlich stand Snape keuchend und schwitzend vor dem Wasserspeier. Mist, er wusste weder das Paßwort, noch hatte er seinen Zauberstab, um seinen Patronus zu schicken. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Ratlos lehnte er sich gegen die Mauer und ließ sich wild alle möglichen Worte durch den Kopf gehen, die McGonagall als Paßwort benutzt haben könnte. Wieviel einacher war dies mit Albus und seinem Faible für süße Naschereien gewesen ...

Das Geräusch von Schritten auf der Treppe ließ ihn weiter in den Schatten der Mauern gleiten. Wer würde so spät am Abend noch die Direktorin aufsuchen wollen?

Es war niemand anderer als Harry Potter, der die Treppen hinauf eilte. Harry erreichte den Wasserspeier und sprach das Paßwort, als plötzlich ein Schatten hinter ihm sich bewegte. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde zog er seinen Zauberstab.

„Potter!", bellte Snape, „Haben Sie nicht schon genug Unheil mit diesem Ding da angerichtet?"

„P-Professor Snape. Ich wusste nicht ...", stotterte Harry und verbarg seinen Zauberstab hinter seinem Rücken, sein Gesicht wurde dunkelrot.

„Was stehen Sie herum, Potter? Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich nicht alle Zeit der Welt. Machen Sie das sie hinein kommen!"

Harry stolperte rückwärts durch die Öffnung in der Wand und auf die sich bewegende, steinerne Wendeltreppe. Snape folgte dicht hinter ihm.

Oben angekommen, wendete sich Harry der Tür zu McGonagalls Büro zu. Doch bevor er den Messingklopfer betätigte, drehte er sich zögerlich herum.

„Professor Snape", sagte er und raffte all seinen Mut zusammen, „ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie es auf Professor Dumbledores Befehl hin getan haben, dass Sie dem Orden noch immer tr–"

„Schluss damit, Potter", fuhr Snape ihm barsch über den Mund. „Weder bin ich Ihr Professor, noch bin ich bereit, mir Ihr Gefasel anzuhören. Werden Sie nun endlich klopfen? Ich habe einiges mit der Direktorin zu besprechen – und mit Ihnen."

Harry überlegte es sich nicht zweimal, er schlug den Klopfer gegen die Tür und eilte auf McGonagalls ‚herein' in das Zimmer so schnell er konnte.

„Harry. Severus." Die Direktorin, die an dem riesigen, klauenfüßigen Schreibtisch saß, der einst Professor Dumbledore gehörte, wies auf zwei Stühle ihr gegenüber. „Nehmt Platz. Ich freue mich, dich schon wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen, Severus."

Snape ignorierte den Stuhl vor ihm. „Hast du meine Nachricht bekommen, Minerva?", fragte er kurz.

„Ja, aber unglücklicherweise konnte ich sie nicht entziffern. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir sagen, worum es sich handelt?" McGonagall blickte vielsagend auf Harry.

„Potter kann bleiben, da es auch ihn angeht", erwiderte Snape mit einem wenig freundlichen Seitenblick auf den jungen Zauberer. „Es wird bald einen entscheidenden Angriff geben, Minerva. Der Dunkle Lord zieht alle seine Kräfte zusammen. Er beabsichtigt, ein für alle mal jeden Widerstand zu brechen. Also erwartet, dass der Orden das Ziel für den Angriff sein wird."

„Wann?", fragte McGonagall, die merklich blasser geworden war.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sobald ich näheres erfahre, werde ich meinen Patronus schicken. Aber es könnte wenig Zeit bleiben. Seid besser bereit."

McGonagall nickte ernst.

„Mein Zauberstab?"

Die Direktorin zog eine Schublade ihres Schreibtisches auf und reichte den langen, schlanken Stab aus poliertem Birkenholz seinem Besitzer zurück.

„Es tut mir so leid, Severus ...", begann sie, aber wurde barsch unterbrochen.

„Spar dir dein Mitleid", zischte Snape. „Wo ist der Spiegel?"

„Der Spiegel? Da war kein Spiegel ..."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ließ seinen Blick von McGonagall zu Harry wandern. „Kein Spiegel? Wie überaus merkwürdig ..."

„Sir, ich – ich habe ihn im Gras unter dem Astronomieturm gefunden", sagte Harry und wagte nicht, Snape in die Augen zu schauen. „Ich wollte es gerade Professor McGonagall erzählen. Deshalb kam ich hier her." Er reichte das kleine Päckchen an die Schulleiterin weiter. McGonagall schaute ihren ehemaligen Kollegen fragend an, und als er fast unmerklich nickte, öffnete sie es. Sie schnappte nach Luft.

„Rowena Ravenclaws Spiegel!", rief sie voller Erstaunen aus.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass er zerbrochen sein musste", sagte Snape und schaute düster auf den Spiegel. „Du vernichtest ihn besser, Minerva. Aber sei vorsichtig, es könnte noch immer Dunkle Magie darin stecken."

„Glaubst du nicht, du bist ein bisschen zu misstrauisch, Severus? Rowena Ravenclaw hat niemals Dunkle Magie benutzt. Es wäre eine Schande ihn zu vernichten!"

„Tu was ich sage, Minerva, zu deinem eigenen Besten. Und jetzt muss ich mit Potter sprechen – allein." Snape zeigte in Richtung der Bürotür. Nicht gerade angetan davon, von einem viel jüngeren Zauberer aus ihrem eigenen Büro gewiesen zu werden, setzte McGonagall zum Protest an, aber wurde von einem durchdringenden, dunklen Blick des besagten Zauberers zum Schweigen gebracht. Sie drehte erhobenen Hauptes auf dem Absatz um und ging.

„Potter. Du weißt, was das ist?", fragte Snape und zeigte auf den zerbrochenen Spiegel.

„Ja, Sir", sagte Harry und sah Snape dabei zum ersten Mal direkt an. „Aber woher wissen _Sie_ davon? Und wo haben Sie ihn gefunden? Wir haben Ewigkeiten danach gesucht ..."

„Es sollte genügen, dass ich davon weiß – alles darüber", antwortete Snape herablassend. „Das ‚Wo' geht Sie nichts an. Sie sollten allerdings wissen, dass ich mich auch um Nagini kümmern werde." Seine schmalen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, als er Harrys erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ich sagte doch, dass ich alles darüber weiß, oder etwa nicht? Wenn das erledigt ist, ist es an dem ‚Auserwählten'", er kräuselte süffisant die Lippen, „die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen."

„Und wie – WIE SOLL ICH DAS BITTE TUN?" Harry war aufgesprungen und platzte schier vor lange aufgestautem Ärger. „Können _Sie_ mir das sagen? Können Sie? All dieses geheimnisvolle Gerede von Dumbledore über _Liebe_ und wie mächtig sie ist, aber _nie_ hat er gesagt, wie ich sie benutzen soll!"

„Setzen Sie sich, Potter, und reißen Sie sich zusammen!", schnauzte Snape verächtlich. Er wandte sich von dem aufgeregten jungen Mann ab, der neben ihm stand und ihn aus feurig-grünen Augen anstarrte. In aller Ruhe setzte er sich auf den Stuhl der Direktorin und verschränkte seine langen, blassen Finger. Schließlich fuhr er fort. „Tatsächlich _kann_ ich es Ihnen sagen, Potter. Sie haben noch immer mein altes Zaubertränkebuch, oder?"

„Ja – nun, ich meine, nein –", stotterte Harry, völlig überrascht von dieser plötzlichen Wendung.

„Entscheiden Sie sich, Potter, haben Sie es oder nicht?", blaffte Snape.

„Es ist im Raum der Erfordernisse, ich hatte es dort versteckt, als –", murmelte Harry.

„Wann?"

„Sie wissen wann!", rief Harry zornig aus, „Als Sie meine Bücher durchsucht haben, in der Jungentoilette!"

„Ah, ich erinnere mich," sagte Snape spöttisch, dann wurde er ernst. „Sie mögen sich dessen nicht bewusst sein, noch wusste ich es zu der Zeit, dass Professor Dumbledore höchst persönlich dafür sorgte, dass Sie dieses Buch bekamen. Und er tat dies nicht ohne Grund." Er machte eine kurze Pause, um das Gesagte wirken zu lassen. „Und bevor Sie fragen, er hatte das Buch konfisziert. Einem gewissen _Schulsprecher_ war ganz zufällig herausgerutscht, dass es der Ursprung des Fluches war, den derselbe _Schulsprecher_ noch kurz zuvor so gerne auf nichtsahnende Mitschüler angewendet hatte." Snapes ungesund bleiches Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Offensichtlich war Dumbledore nicht gerade amüsiert gewesen.

„Sie werden es zurück holen müssen", fuhr Snape kalt fort. „Heute Nacht, Potter. Sie haben nicht viel Zeit, um sich vorzubereiten. Das Kapitel über Manipulative Tränke. Das allerletzte Rezept, verstanden?" Harry nickte stumm. „Sie folgen präzise _meinen _Instruktionen. Und dann –" er beugte sich vor, um Feder und Pergament aus der obersten Schublade zu holen, „tun Sie exakt das, was ich jetzt aufschreiben werde."

Eine ganze Weile war nur das Geräusch der auf dem Pergament kratzenden Feder zu hören. Schließlich reichte Snape Harry die Rolle hinüber.

„Hier – nach Ihren unerwartet zufriedenstellenden Leistungen letztes Jahr sollten Sie es hinbekommen."

Harry schaute auf die Liste der Zutaten am Beginn der dicht beschriebenen Seite. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Was? Ich brauche – wie bei Merlins Bart soll ich an drei Tropfen von Voldemorts Blut herankommen?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Denken Sie nach, Potter", grinste Snape hämisch, offensichtlich zufrieden mit Harrys Reaktion. „Was hat Wurmschwanz in dem Zaubertrank benutzt, der den Dunklen Lord wieder zum Leben erweckte?"

„Er hat –", Harry schloss die Augen beim Gedanken an die schreckliche Nacht. „ Er hat mein Blut benutzt ...", flüsterte er, und langsam begann er zu begreifen. Sein Blut ... Deshalb hatte er einen flüchtigen Moment lang gedacht, einen Glimmer von Triumph in Dumbledores Augen gesehen zu haben, als er ihm über seine Rolle bei dem, was Voldemort seine ‚Auferstehungsparty' nannte, erzählt hatte. Der Direktor hatte es schon damals gewusst.

„Dann nehme ich also einfach ein paar Tropfen von _meinem_ Blut?"

„Drei Tropfen, Potter, exakt drei, und keiner mehr oder weniger", sagte Snape gedehnt. „Noch Fragen?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Sie dürfen Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger von dem Trank erzählen. Aber sonst niemandem." Snape schaute Harry druchdringend an. „Und Sie müssen ihn eigenhändig brauen. Allein. Oder er wirkt nicht. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Sir." Harry drückte das Pergament an seine Brust und stand auf. „Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

Snape nickte kurz und erhob sich. Er schwankte und griff nach der Schreibtischkante, um nicht zu fallen.

„Professor, sind sie OK?", fragte Harry ernstlich besorgt.

„Wie oft muss ich Ihnen noch sagen, dass sie mich nicht so nennen sollen? Ich bin nicht Ihr Professor!", presste Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, dann richtete er sich auf und mit einem letzten hasserfüllen Blick in Harrys Richtung glitt er in einem Wirbel aus schwarzen Roben aus dem Büro.

TBC

P.S.: Übersetzen macht viel mehr Spaß mit ein paar reviews, LOL ...


	7. Von Zaubertrankbüchern und Pergamenten

Tausend Dank für Eure lieben reviews, Krieger des Wahnsinns, Abhaya, Cessilie und Printe! Ein besonders schnelles update nur für Euch, viel Vergnügen!

Kapitel 7: Von Zaubertrankbüchern und Pergamenten

Snape trat in den sparsam beleuchteten Korridor. Die Fahrt nach unten auf der verzauberten Treppe war nicht gerade die richtige Medizin gegen den Schwindel gewesen. Er musste für einen Moment stehen bleiben und sich an dem Wasserspeicher festhalten, der den Eingang zum Büro der Schulleiterin bewachte. Durch das leise Rauschen in seinen Ohren konnte er Stimmen näher kommen hören. Weibliche Stimmen.

„Er ist nicht geflüchtet, Poppy, er ist in meinem Büro – mit Mr. Potter."

„Sind sie verrückt, Professor? Sie haben diesen Mörder mit dem Jungen allein gelassen? Was wenn er –"

„Severus wird Mr. Potter in keinster Weise schaden, glauben Sie mir."

„Es hätte auch niemand daran gedacht, dass er kaltblütig den Direktor töten würde ..."

„Warum sehen Sie nicht nach Mr. Potter, wenn Sie so besorgt um sein Wohlergehen sind, Madame Pomfrey?", ertönte eine leise männliche, spotttriefende Stimme von hinter dem Wasserspeier. „Aber ich versichere Ihnen, er ist so lebendig wie eh und je." Snape trat um die Statue herum und in das Blickfeld der beiden Hexen. „Minerva, auf ein Wort."

Sie warteten, bis sich die Wand hinter der leicht verstimmten Medihexe geschlossen hatte.

„Minerva, du musst Informationen über ein Zusammentreffen zwischen mir und einigen Mitgliedern des Ordens zum Quibbler durchsickern lassen, sagen wir, im Verbotenen Wald. Drei oder vier sollten genügen."

„Einer würde natürlich nicht ausreichen, um dich ernsthaft zu verletzen ..."

„Du weißt genau, dass einer nicht die Spur einer Chance hätte", knurrte Snape, „nicht im offenen Kampf. Und so weit ich mich erinnern kann, und im Gegensatz zu einem gewissen", seine Lippen verzogen sich verächtlich, „‚Auserwählten', neigen die Mitglieder des Ordens nicht dazu, sich unter Tarnumhängen zu verstecken."

„Severus, Harry konnte unmöglich wissen –"

„Wirst du die Information weitergeben?", unterbrach sie Snape ungeduldig.

McGonagall nickte.

„Dann leb wohl", sagte Snape knapp, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging mit großen Schritten und wehendem Umhand den Korridor hinunter.

„Leb wohl, Severus", murmelte die Schulleiterin und blickte ihrem ehemaligen Kollegen nach, der im Dunkel des Korridors verschwand. „Und pass auf dich auf."

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Am nächsten Morgen saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine um den Holztisch in Hagrids Hütte, die Ausgabe von _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ des Halbblutprinzen vor sich. Hagrid war derweil im Garten zu Gange und summte eine Melodie vor sich hin, die die Riesenkürbisse zu schnellerem Wachstum anregen sollte.

Früher am Morgen hatten sie Snapes Buch aus dem Raum der Erfordernisse beschafft, und trotz des vielen Gerümpels und Krams in dem kathedralenartigen Raum war es ziemlich schnell gegangen, da Harry das Versteck gut gekennzeichnet hatte.

„Amortentia", las Ron laut vor, und seine Augen wurden rund vor Staunen. „Es ist ein Liebestrank", rief er aus, „der gleiche, den Slughorn uns in unserer ersten Stunde bei ihm gezeigt hat!"

„Bist du sicher, er hat wirklich das allerletzte Rezept gemeint?", fragte Hermine skeptisch.

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Amortentia, der stärkste Liebestrank der Welt. Irgendwie machte dies sogar Sinn. Aber sollte er Voldemort dazu bringen, sich unsterblich in ihn zu verlieben?

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, Snape und Liebestränke!", rief Ron wieder und wieder und klatschte sich vor Erregung auf die Schenkel. Doch dann kam ihm ein beunruhigender Gedanke. „Urgh, ich hoffe, er hat ihn nie benutzt ..."

„Erwähnt das Buch einen Adressaten für den Trank?", fragte Hermine neugierig. „Es hat immerhin gesagt, _Sectumsempra_ sei für Feinde ..." Ron beugte sich näher über das Buch und untersuchte das winzige Gekritzel des Prinzen.

„Hier! Hier steht: ‚für C.E.'. Kann das etwa das unglückliche Mädchen sein, an dem Snape als Teenager Gefallen gefunden hat?" Ron schüttelte sich demonstrativ.

Harry starrte gebannt auf die Buchstaben. Dies war kein ‚C'. Nach den vielen Stunden, die er letztes Jahr über dem Buch des Prinzen verbracht hatte, kannte er dessen Schrift, als wäre es seine eigene ... Kein ‚C' sondern – Nein, es konnte nicht sein, es durfte nicht sein, er hatte sie dreckiges Schlammblut genannt. Allerdings würde es so viel erklären ... Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien die Szene in der letzten Erinnerung, die Dumbledore ihm gezeigt hatte, Snape, der seine Hand einer wunderschönen rothaarigen Hexe reichte und den Unlösbaren Schwur ablegte – Echos von Dumbledores Worten, ‚Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen welche Reue Professor Snape fühlte, als er erkannte, wie Voldemort die Prophezeiung interpretiert hatte ...' – ‚Ich bin sicher. Ich vertraue Severus Snape bedingungslos' – ‚ Ich glaube, dies war, was er in seinem Leben am meisten bedauerte ...' Jetzt machte alles Sinn. Snape hatte L.E. geliebt: Lily Evans, seine Mutter. Und er hatte beabsichtigt, den Amortentia Trank für sie zu brauen. Harrys Gehirn weigerte sich weiter zu denken. Es war ein zu fürchterlicher Gedanke. Snape und seine Mutter. Aber er konnte ihr unmöglich den Trank verabreicht haben. Sie hatte James geheiratet, James geliebt. James war sein Vater, er sah ihm verblüffend ähnlich. Es war einfach vollkommen unmöglich, dass seine Mutter Snapes Liebe erwidert hatte. Oder etwa doch? Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich ...

„Harry? Bist du noch da?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Ich – ich glaube, ich brauche frische Luft", murmelte Harry schwach und stand auf.

„Ja, laßt uns eine Pause machen. Hat Hagrid nicht etwas davon gesagt, dass er –"

„Keine Pause, Ron", ermahnte Hermine. „Snape hat doch gesagt, der Angriff würde sehr bald erfolgen. Auch mit den Verbesserungen des Prinzen wird die Zubereitung des Amortentia-Tranks etwa vier Tage dauern, und dann sind da noch diese anderen Anweisungen, die wir uns noch nicht einmal angesehen haben. Wir sollten besser anfangen." Als sie Rons enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu: „Aber ich denke, wir können draußen weiter machen, die Sonne kommt gerade heraus."

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Zwei Stunden später saß das Trio noch immer am Rande des Sees über _Zaubertränke für Vortgeschrittene_ und das Pergament mit Snapes Notizen gebeugt.

„Weißt du, was ich glaube, Harry?", fragte Hermine, während sie das Pergament studierte. „Das scheint ganz ähnlich zu funktionieren wie das Anfertigen eines Horcruxes. Nur, dass man nicht seine Seele, sondern seine Liebe aufteilt ..."

„Richtig, das dachte ich auch gerade", stimmte Harry zu und rieb unbewußt seine Narbe, „und dass, im Gegensatz zur Seele, das Teilen der Liebe sie nicht verringert, sondern sogar noch stärkt."

„Genau." Hermine strahlte ihn, offensichtlich zufrieden mit seinen Überlegungen, an. „Und anstatt sie in irgendein Objekt zu zaubern, füllt man sie in den Amortentia-Trank."

„Aber warum dieser Liebestrank? Könnte man nicht etwas Einfacheres nehmen, wie, sagen wir mal, Kürbissaft?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll. „Das würde uns eine Menge Arbeit sparen."

„Nein, Ron. Kürbissaft würde alles verderben, das solltest du wissen", begann Hermine zu belehren. „Die Substanz, die du als Basislösung für die Liebe nimmst, muss eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit in ihrer magischen Struktur aufweisen, daher wäre ein Liebestrank geradezu ideal, je stärker, desto besser. Es ist ziemlich logisch, und zugleich absolut genial. Snape weiß wirklich, wovon er spricht."

„Jetzt fang du nicht an, den schmierigen Kerl anzuhimmeln", murrte Ron. „Wer hat denn ständig davor gewarnt, dass das Buch gefährlich sei, erinnerst du dich noch?"

„Was heißt hier anhimmeln. Habe ich je behauptet, dass ich ihn mag?", erwiderte Hermine gereizt. „Aber du musst zugeben, dass er, was Zaubertränke angeht, einfach brilliant ist. Und wenn das Harry hilft Voldemort zu besiegen, dann um so besser."

„Ein Problem gibt es da allerdings", sagte Harry düster und zeigte auf den allerletzten Absatz auf dem Pergament. „Es muss wieder jemand für mich sterben ..."

TBC


	8. Rosé und Silber

Und das nächste, diesmal für Ewjena, Vroni und Sarah N Malfoy (doch nicht deutsche fics im Englischunterricht lesen, schüttelt missbilligend den Kopf, wenn schon, dann auf Englisch, LOL!), tausend Dank für Eure reviews! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 8: Rosé und Silber 

Tatsächlich, dort stand es schwarz auf gelbem Pergament in Snapes winziger Handschrift, unmöglich wegzudiskutieren. Der Zauberspruch, der benötigt wurde, um den abgeänderten Amortentia-Trank zu aktivieren, konnte nur dann erfolgreich ausgeführt werden, wenn jemand sein Leben für Harry gab.

„Ich wusste, dass da irgendwo ein Haken an der Sache ist, das ist so typisch Snape", murmelte Ron und starrte auf das Pergament.

„Jaah", stimmte Harry zu. „Aber da hat er sich verrechnet. Ich werde es nicht tun. Wir vergessen einfach die ganze Sache. Auf keinen Fall werde ich es zulassen, dass sich wieder jemand opfert. Ende der Geschichte." Er fing an, das Pergament zu reißen.

„Harry, warte!", rief Hermine alarmiert. „Tu das nicht. Denk nach. Wir sind im Krieg. Viele Leute sterben. Und wenn es einen großen Angriff auf den Orden gibt, wird es zweifelsohne Opfer geben. Wir können unmöglich wissen, was passieren wird, aber wäre es nicht besser, wenn du auf jeden Fall den Trank bereit hättest, nur für den Fall der Fälle?" Als Nachgedanke fügte sie hinzu: „Immerhin wollte Dumbledore, dass du Snapes Buch bekommst. Er muss von dem Zaubertrank gewusst haben, und auch davon wie er wirkt. Vielleicht hat sogar _er_ den Zauberspruch erfunden, nicht Snape."

„Dumbledore hätte gewusst, dass ich dem nie zustimmen würde", sagte Harry mit Überzeugung.

„Ja, das hätte er", stimmte Hermine zu und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. „Und genau deshalb war er so froh, dass du mich hast."

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Der Amortentia Trank war extrem schwierig zu brauen, sogar mit all den hilfreichen Hinweisen des Prinzen. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht häufig benutzt wurde. Ohne sein ‚Extratraining' in Zaubertränke hätte Harry es wohl nie für möglich gehalten, dass er den Trank richtig zubereiten könnte. Aber nun war er recht zuversichtlich und fast freudig gespannt auf die Aussicht, einen solch fortgeschrittenen Trank zu brauen.

Nachdem er endlich Hermines Drängen nachgegeben hatte, waren er und Hermine das Rezept durchgegangen, um herauszufinden, wie man ihn am besten braute und wo die kniffligsten Stellen waren. Zusammen hatten sie die Schränke und Regale abgesucht, um die nötigen Geräte und Zutaten zu finden. Die selteneren und wertvolleren Zuaten befanden sich noch immer in Snapes privaten, jetzt versiegelten Vorräten, aber mit Dobbys Hilfe war es kein Problem gewesen, alles zu beschaffen, was sie brauchten.

Am ersten Tag hatte Harry das Grundrezept aus getrockneten und fein gemahlenen Beeren der Tollkirsche, dem Extrakt von Veilchenblüten und einigen aufgelösten Pixiflügeln zubereitet, dem noch ein Esslöffel geschmolzener dunkler Schokolade hinzugefügt wurde, eine der genialen Zusätze des Prinzen. Am nächsten Tag, nach vierundzwanzig Stunden leichten Köchelns, kamen weitere Zutaten dazu: Veelahaar, einige Teelöffel gemustes Drachenherz, Stücke von gefrorenen Eschenwindereiern und eine ganze Menge verschiedener Blumen und getrockneter Kräuter. Das Temperaturregime war ziemlich kompliziert, mit einer Sequenz langsamen Erhitzens, anschließenden Abkühlens und erneuten Erhitzens, aber am Ende hatte der Trank die perfekte Farbe eines klaren Sommerhimmels, genau wie im Rezept beschrieben. Am dritten Tag war besondere Vorsicht geboten, da einige der Zutaten sehr flüchtig und instabil waren. Aber, den Tips des Prinzen sei Dank, hatte er die Aufgabe ohne Missgeschick gemeistert.

Nun näherte sich der vierte Tag des Brauens dem Ende. Harry legte gespannt letzte Hand an den Trank, rührte vorsichtig die Mischung aus gemahlenem Einhornhorn und pulverisiertem Perlmut hinein. Nur noch zwei Mal rühren ... noch ein Mal ... jetzt langsam drei Strähnen seines Haares hinzufügen ... drei Mal rühren gegen den Uhrzeigersinn ... genau dreizehn Sekunden lang warten, und dann ... leicht über die Oberfläche blasen ... Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung sah Harry, wie der Trank einen hypnotisierende Rosé-Ton mit deutlichem Perlmuttschimmer annahm. Pastellfarbene Dämpfe begannen in charakteristischen Spiralen aus dem Kessel aufzusteigen und ein betörender Duft, der ihn gleichzeitig an Siruptorte, den Geruch eines frisch gewachsten Besenstiels und eine gewisse Blume im Garten der Weasleys erinnerte, kitzelte seine Nase. Er atmete langsam und tief ein, und eine große Zufriedenheit ermächtigte sich seiner. Er grinste vor sich hin. Slughorn wäre extatisch vor Lobpreisungen. Mit dem Ärmel wischte sich Harry vorsichtig die schweißnasse Stirn, wobei er peinlichst genau darauf achtete, den Tank nicht durch einen herunterfallenden Schweißtropfen zu verderben. Dann begann er, eine zufällige Melodie summend, die Tische frei zu räumen und seine Brauutensilien zu reinigen. Der Trank musste noch abkühlen und sich mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden lang setzen, bevor er mit dem letzten Schritt beginnen konnte, den Anweisungen auf dem Pergament.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Genau vierundzwanzig Stunden später stand Harry wieder vor dem Kessel, scharf darauf, beginnen zu können. Wenn Trelawney ihm vorhergesagt hätte, dass er einst Stunden und Tage am Stück in einem Zaubertranklabor zubringen und es genießen würde, hätte er sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden gekugelt. Doch es war wahr. Er genoss es. So sehr, dass er kaum darauf warten konnte, dass der Trank sich gesetzt hatte. Er war noch immer roséfarben und schien buchstäblich in alle Richtungen Magie auszuströmen.

Endlich war es soweit. Harry entzündete das Feuer unter dem Kessel und ließ den Trank leicht köcheln. Dann lehnte er sich über den Kessel und konzentrierte sich. Fest. So fest er irgend konnte.

Bilder erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge. Seine Mutter und sein Vater auf Hagrids sich bewegenden Fotos, wie sie lachten und ihm zuwinkten. Mum und Dad im Spiegel Nerhegeb, ihr Lächeln überfließend vor Liebe. Langsam, fast wie in Trance, hob er den Zauberstab zu seiner Schläfe und extrahierte einen dünnen, silbrigen Faden, der sich von seinem Haaransatz bis zur Spitze des Zauberstabs zog wie ein taubedeckter Spinnfaden, der in der Morgensonne glitzerte.

Vorsichtig ließ er den Faden in den Kessel mit dem köchelnden Amortentia-Trank gleiten, rührte sieben mal im Uhrzeigersinn, dann konzentrierte er sich von neuem. Hermine in der Bibliothek, tief über ein großes, altes Buch gebeugt, Ron auf seinem Besen, wie er nach dem siegreichen Match gegen Slytherin jubelte und lachte. Sirius, der ihn kräftig umarmte, seine Augen voller Übermut. Albus Dumbledore, wie er ihm aus kristallblauen, blitzenden Augen zublinzelte. Und Ginny. Ginny, ihr rotes Haar in der Sonne lodernd wie feurige Fäden aus Kupfer. Ihr sommersprossiges Gesicht. Die geschwungenen Linien ihrer weichen Lippen, ihr leicht geöffneter Mund, ihre liebkosenden Arme um seinen Hals ... Zum siebten Mal hob sich sein Zauberstab fast wie von selbst an seine Schläfe ... Sieben Erinnerungen an die sieben Menschen, die er liebte ... Die letzten sieben Rührbewegungen ... Langsam formten sich komplizierte silberne Muster auf der roséfarbenen Oberfläche des Trankes, feine Spiralen, die verschmolzen und langsam verschwanden, während die magische Flüssigkeit die Farbe von geschmolzenen Opalen annahm. Beinahe war es vollbracht.

Harry griff nach dem kleinen silbernen Messer, das auf der Arbeitsplatte wartete. Ein schneller Schnitt in seinen linken Zeigefinger und drei Tropfen Blut fielen in den Kessel. Der Trank begann zu zischen, während die roten Flecken in seine Oberfläche sanken, wallte auf und strömte durchscheinende, pastelfarbene Dämpfe und den zarten Geruch von Veilchen aus. Harry hielt den Atem an und starrte auf den Kessel. _Bitte lass es gelingen, bitte lass es gelingen,_ wiederholte er wieder und wieder in Gedanken wie ein Mantra. Nach exakt sieben Minuten setzte sich der Trank. Nun hatte er die dunkle Farbe roten Weines. Vor Erleichterung schloss Harry seine Augen und atmete mit einem tiefen Seufzer aus. Er hatte es geschafft, tatsächlich geschafft. Der abgewandelte Amortentia-Trank war fertig, und er sah perfekt aus.

TBC


	9. Die Hochzeit

Tausend Dank an Kuo-Chan, Abhaya und Sarah N MAlfoy (sorry, ich hatte tatsächlich das falsche Kapitel hochgeladen, vielleicht sollte ich die Englischen und Deutschen in getrennte Ordner verschieben ...) für Eure lieben reviews! Hier kommt jetzt wirklich die deutsche Fassung, viel Spaß!

Kapitel 9: Die Hochzeit 

Als nur zwei Tage nachdem Harry den Trank vollendet hatte, Snapes Patronus in Hogwarts ankam, war niemand sonderlich überrascht, dass Voldemort seine Attacke für den folgenden Samstag geplant hatte, den Tag der Hochzeit.

Harry war so beschäftigt damit gewesen, den Trank zu brauen und zu üben, wie man eine Erinnerung extrahierte (natürlich war es Hermine gewesen, die das Buch gefunden hatte, das detailierte Anweisungen über den Vorgang gab), dass er das nahende Ereignis fast vergessen hätte. Wieder einmal waren sie alle in den Fuchsbau geladen, wo die Vermählungszeremonie für Nymphadora Tonks und Remus Lupin abgehalten werden sollte. Molly hatte dieses Arrangement vorgeschlagen, da weder Remus noch Tonks es sich leisten konnten einen Raum zu mieten, der so viele Menschen beherbergen konnte. Neben Tonks' und Remus' Eltern und einigen Freunden war der gesamte Orden des Phönix eingeladen. Die ideale Gelegenheit für Voldemort, die Bollwerke des Widerstands in einem einzigen Schlag auszulöschen.

Was überraschender war, war der Patronus selbst. Ron hatte durch eines der Fenster in Hagrids Hütte ein schimmerndes Etwas gesehen, das schnellfüßig und mit wehender Silbermähne über die nächtlichen Ländereien flog. Es war ein perlweißes Einhorn.

„Ein Einhorn! Könnt ihr das glauben? Das ist wie – wie –" sagte Ron, der es auch am folgenden Nachmittag noch nicht glauben wollte, obwohl er es mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. „Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Aber es ist einfach total unglaublich."

„Was hast du den erwartet, eine riesige Vampirfledermaus? Oder einen Basilisken?", spottete Hermine. „Krieg dich wieder ein, es ist eben nicht immer alles so offensichtlich." Sie wandte sich an Harry. „Hat McGonagall dir gesagt, was der Orden tun wird? Sie hatten doch ein Treffen, oder?"

Harry nickte ernst. „Sie werden die Hochzeit halten wie geplant."

„Und nichts unternehmen?", fragte Hermine leicht schockiert darüber, wie leicht der Orden die Situation zu nehmen schien. „Sie wollen die Hochzeit nicht verschieben, oder sie wenigstens anderswo abhalten, oder –"

„Es ist absolut unmöglich, dass Todesser auf unser Grundstück gelangen können", sagte Ron mit dem Brustton der Überzeugung, während er Fred und Georges letzte Erfindung in den Mund steckte – ein Cracker in Form eines Drachens, der so scharf war, dass man angeblich Feuer durch seine Nase blasen konnte. Die Zwillinge hatten ihnen freundlicherweise eine Probepackung geschickt. „Der Fuchsbau ist unauffindbar. Und man braucht einen W–" Weitere Erklärungen gingen in einem entsetzten Luftschnappen unter, und Rons Augen purzelten ihm fast aus seinem Kopf. Als er es endlich schaffte auszuatmen, schossen kleine Feuerzungen und Rauch aus seinen Nasenlöchern. Harry hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen über Rons perplexen Gesichtsausdruck.

_Jungen!_, dachte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen.

„Wow, das war – das war gigantisch!", rief Ron aus, nachdem er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. „Jedenfalls", er wurde wieder ernst, „ braucht man einen Weasley, um hinein zu kommen."

„Dennoch, Ron, wir reden hier von Voldemort, er –", sagte Hermine besorgt.

„Das Ministerium hat eine Spezialeinheit Auroren versprochen", sagte Harry und wischte die letzten Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht. „_Sie_ denken, dass es eine großartige Gelegenheit ist, eine Menge Todesser zu fangen oder zu töten." Harry hielt einen Moment inne und sein Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. „Ihr kennt Scrimgeour, ihm ist es egal, dass es eine Hochzeit ist."

„Und was denkst_ du_, Harry?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Der Trank ist fertig. Ich denke es ist Zeit es hinter mich zu bringen", antwortete er, wobei er versuchte zuversichtlicher zu klingen als er sich fühlte. Was würde ihn auf der Hochzeit erwarten? Höchstwahrscheinlich würde er wieder Voldemort entgegentreten müssen, und dieses Mal musste er versuchen, ihn zu töten – oder bei dem Versuch sterben.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Am Samstag Nachmittag warteten Ron, Hermine, Harry und Professor McGonagall vor dem Schloss auf Hagrid. Es war fünf vor zwei, und genau zur vollen Stunde würde der Portschlüssel, den Arthur für sie organisiert hatte, aktiviert werden.

„Schon unterwegs, schon unterwegs", keuchte der Halbriese, während er in seiner Festtagskleidung (ein haariger und äußerst scheußlicher brauner Anzug mit einer gelb-orange karierten Krawatte) über den Rasen joggte, Seidenschnabel auf den Fersen. „Sin' fas' da, Schnäbelch– Flauflügel", gurrte er dem Hippogriff im Rennen zu, „S'wird nich' weh tun. Ich fass' dich nur um'n Hals un' berühr' diesen ollen Balken mit meiner an'ren Hand –"

„Hagrid!", schnitt McGonagalls ungnädige Stimme durch das Gebrabbel des Wildhüters. „Du beabsichtigst doch nicht etwa dieses – dieses Tier mit zur Hochzeit zu bringen, oder?"

„Aber Professor", der Halbriese schaute sie aus flehenden Augen an, „er is' doch sons' ganz allein, wenn wir alle weg sin', das arme Ding. Ich versprech' auch, dass er niemand' nich' stören wird, werd' ihn einfach an 'nen Baum binden un'–"

„Es ist mir ziemlich egal, ob er sich alleine fühlt", sagte McGonagall streng. „Immerhin ist er ein wildes Tier, Tiere gehö–"

„Gleich alle den Portschlüssen berühren", unterbrach Hermine und schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Drei ... zwei ... eins ..."

Es geschah augenblicklich: Es war, als wenn ein Haken gleich hinter ihrem Nabel plötzlich und unwiderstehlich nach vorne gezogen würde. Ihre Füße verließen den Boden und sie schossen wie in einem heulenden Windstoß und einem Wirbel von Farbe vorwärts, ihre Finger klebten an dem morschen Holz, als ob es sie magnetisch voran zöge und dann –

Ihre Füße schlugen auf dem Boden auf. Mit einem panischen Schrei landete Seidenschnabel mitten auf ihnen und schubste auch die, die es geschafft hatten, während der Landung auf den Beinen zu bleiben, über den Haufen.

„Willkommen im Fuchsbau", krähten zwei wohlbekannte Stimmen unisono, als Harry federspuckend aus dem Haufen aufsah. „Wer möchte eine Kanaricremeschnitte?"

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Um drei Uhr waren schließlich alle Gäste angekommen und bevölkerten den Garten der Weasleys. In einem großen Kreis waren Bänke auf dem frisch gemähten Rasen aufgestellt, und ein Buffet, das mit den Produkten von Molly Weasleys Kochkünsten fast überfloss, stand bereit, um von den hungrigen Gästen geplündert zu werden. In der Mitte des Kreises war eine niedrige, mit burgunderrotem Satin bezogene Bank.

In seinen besten Roben schritt Arthur Weasley auf die Bank zu.

„Heute sind wir zusammengekommen, um zwei junge Menschen im heiligen Bund der Ehe zu vereinen", begann Mr. Weasley. „Nymphadora Hortense Tonks und Remus John Lupin, tretet bitte vor." Er bedeutete dem Brautpaar in den Kreis zu kommen und auf der Bank niederzuknien. Hand in Hand gingen die beiden auf Mr. Weasley zu.

Harry starrte auf Tonks' buchstäblich phosphoreszierendes Haar. Der grellgrüne Schein erinnerte ihn unangenehm an das mit Zaubertrank gefüllte Steinbecken, in dem der falsche Horcrux versteckt gewesen war. Jener Tag hatte mit dem Tod von Albus Dumbledore durch die Hand von Severus Snape geendet. Ein Schaudern kroch Harrys Rücken hinauf. Wie würde dieser Tag enden? Würde es mehr Blutvergießen und Tod geben? Harry versuchte sich auf Mr. Weasleys Rede zu konzentrieren, der von den Pflichten der Ehe sprach, davon, wie ein Ehepaar sich in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten unterstützen und beschützen sollte, wie sie frohe und dunkle Stunden, ihre Lasten, ihre Trauer und ihre Freuden teilen sollten, aber seine Gedanken drifteten immer wieder ab. Wann würden die Todesser kommen? Und wie würden sie in den Fuchsbau gelangen? Wie stark waren ihre Kräfte? Die Mitglieder des Ordens hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass sich alle im Falle eines Angriffs innerhalb des Kreises aus Bänken versammeln sollten, um sich Rücken gegen Rücken zu verteidigen. Mr. Wealsey würde die Auroren hineinapparieren, die in einem äußeren Verteidigungsring die angreifenden Todesser umzingeln würden. Wenn alles nach Plan lief, konnte keiner der Dunklen Zauberer entkommen. Aber würde es klappen? Was, wenn die Todesser Dementoren mitbrachten? Alls Ordensmitglieder beherrschten den Patronus-Zauber, und auch Hermine, Harry und Ron konnten Patroni heraufbeschwören, aber würde das ausreichen, um einen ganzen Schwarm der seelenverzehrenden Monster zu vertreiben? Und was war mit Voldemort? Würde er von Anfang an dabei sein? Oder würde er nur auftauchen, falls seine Todesser versagten, wie beim Kampf im Zaubereiministerium?

Ein Regen von goldenen Funken und laute Jubelrufe weckten ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Remus und Tonks standen eng umschlungen und küssten sich. Die Zeremonie war vorüber.

„Nun laßt das Fest beginnen!", rief Mr. Wealsey in freudiger Erregung über die Köpfe der Versammlung hinweg und erhob sein Glas. „Auf Remus und Nymphadora Lupin!"

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Die Sonne über dem Fuchsbau ging in einem furiosen Farbenspiel von Feuerrot und Orange unter. Magische Kerzen und Lampions entzündeten sich wie von selbst und tauchten den schnell dunkler werdenden Garten in ihren weichen, vielfarbigen Schein. Fred und George verteilten hunderte von Glühwurmknallern und leuchtenden Irrlichtern aus ihrer neuen Kollektion, und bald war die Luft gefüllt von herumsausenden und –zischenden Flecken farbigen Lichts. Sich Fred und Georges Slogan des Tages (‚Keine Reste für die Todesser') zu Herzen nehmend, bedienten sich die Gäste großzügig an Mollys berühmten Pasteten und Eintöpfen und bemühten sich so zu tun, als sei dies eine ganz normale Hochzeit. Doch als der Abend fortschritt, wurden zunehmend besorgte Blicke gewechselt und eine wachsende Anspannung legte sich über die Feier. Sogar Fred und George wurden ruhiger und hörten auf, ihre neuesten Produkte an nichtsahnenden Gästen auszuprobieren. Die Todesser würden nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit zuschlagen, hatte der Patronus gesagt – es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern ...

„Hast du Percy gesehen?", hörte Harry Molly Weasley ihren Ehemann von einer nahen Bank her fragen.

„Er ist nur schnell ins Ministerium appariert, um Tonks und Remus' Heiratsurkunde abstempeln und unterschreiben zu lassen", antwortete Mr. Weasley. „Dachte, sie würden sich freuen, wenn sie sie heute noch bekommen. Er wird in ein paar Minuten zurück sein."

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass sich die Dinge zwischen Percy und uns allen wieder geglättet haben, Arthur", seufzte Molly. „Er hat sogar gelacht, als die Zwillinge seinen Drink mit diesem neuen Pulver versetzt hatten, das dich in einen Esel verwandelt und I-A rufen läßt ..."

Harry Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was hatte Ron noch einmal gesagt – 'Man braucht einen Weasley um in den Fuchsbau zu kommen'? Und Percy hatte das unauffindbare Gelände verlassen und war ins Ministerium appariert ... Percy konnte doch unmöglich ein Todesser sein, oder? Aber was, wenn er gekidnapped und als Schlüssel benutzt wurde, um in den Fuchsbau einzudringen? Oder er könnte unter dem Imperius-Fluch stehen ...

„Mr. Weasley", hub Harry gerade an, doch bevor er von seinem Verdacht erzählten konnte, waren überall um den Garten herum leise ‚Pops' zu hören.

Die Todesser kamen.

Plötzlich war die Nacht erfüllt von Schreien und Rufen und immer mehr ‚Pops'. Flüche kamen durch die Luft geflogen. Hoch über ihnen erschien lodernd grün gegen den Nachthimmel der Schädel mit der Schlangenzunge und tauchte Garten und Haus in ein unheimliches Licht. Eine riesige Hand griff Harry an der Schulter und zog ihn in den Kreis aus Bänken. Hagrid stand an seiner Seite und erhob seinen rosa Regenschirm gegen die sich bewegenden Schatten, die näher und näher kamen.

Harry tastete nach der kleinen Glasphiole in seiner Tasche. Sie war unzerbrechlich gezaubert und noch immer dort, wo sie sein sollte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf eine kräftige schwarze Gestalt, die von hinter einem Busch Flüche abfeuerte.

„_Stupefy!"_, rief er.

Die Gestalt fiel zu Boden. Harry sprang zur Seite, als ein Fluch auf ihn zuschoss, und rannte geduckt im Zickzack-Kurs hinüber zu dem Busch. Gregory Goyle lag ausgestreckt im Gras und rührte sich nicht. Sein Zauberstab lag ein ganzes Stück entfernt. Harry hob ihn auf und spähte in das grünliche Halbdunkel. Wenn Goyle hier war, konnte Crabbe nicht weit sein ...

Etwas traf ihn in den Rücken und er stolperte. Ein kleines Rinnsal warmen Blutes tröpfelte seine Wirbelsäule hinunter. Leise fluchend wirbelte Harry herum.

„Schau an, wen wir hier haben – Harry Potter, der _‚Auserwählte_'", höhnte eine wohlbekannte Stimme aus den Schatten heraus. Lässig gegen einen Apfelbaum gelehnt stand niemand anderer als Severus Snape, in der einen Hand die weiße Todessermaske, in der anderen seinen Zauberstab.

„Bereit für ein kleines Duel, Potter?"

TBC

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wenn Ihr wissen möchtet, warum Snapes Patronus ein Einhorn ist, gleich meinen kleinen One-Shot: ‚Snapes beste Erinnerung' lesen, und reviewn nicht vergessen, LOL.


	10. Das letzte Duell

Als kleines Bonbon für das falsch hochgeladene Kapitel kommt hier gleich das nächste, jetzt geht es richtig zur Sache ... viel Spaß!

Kapitel 10: Das letzte Duel

Bevor Harry seinen Mund öffnen konnte um zu antworten, hatte Snape bereits, schnell wie der Blitz, den ersten Fluch abgefeuert. Ein scharfer Schmerz schnitt durch seine Wange. Kochend vor Wut und Verwirrung wischte Harry das Blut mit dem Handrücken weg. Was für ein Spiel spielte Snape? Er war auf ihrer Seite, oder etwa nicht? Warum griff ihn der verdammte Bastard an? Ein weiterer Fluch kam auf ihn zugeschossen, aber diesmal war Harry bereit. Er duckte sich unter dem Fluch weg und rief zur gleichen Zeit:_ „Expelliarmus!"_

„Sie haben es immer noch nicht begriffen, Potter, oder? Habe ich Sie nicht fast ein Jahr lang non-verbale Zaubersprüche gelehrt? Versuchen Sie es noch einmal!", höhnte Snape, den Zauberstab noch immer fest in der Hand.

Mit aller Kraft dachte Harry _Levicorpus_, aber wieder parrierte Snape den Fluch und verschwand tiefer in den Schatten des Obstgartens.

„Besser, Potter, besser. Aber nicht gut genug für mich", höhnte der Dunkle Zauberer und feuerte einen Brennfluch über die Schulter, der schmerzhaft Harrys Ohr streifte. Eine ganze Salve von Flüchen folgte, während Snape zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. In seiner brodelnden Wut alle Vorsicht vergessend, rannte Harry hinterher.

„Diesmal werden Sie nicht entkommen, Sie verdammter –" Ein Fluch traf Harry am Knie und er stolperte. Seine Fäuste vor Schmerz und Wut ballend rappelte er sich auf und setzte die wilde Jagd durch den Obstgarten fort, dann den Hügel hinauf und dem Wald entgegen. Dem Gefecht, das durch das Haus und den Garten der Weasleys tobte, schenkte er nicht die geringste Beachtung.

Am Rand des Waldes drehte sich Snape um. Eine Hälfte seines Gesichts war von dem fahlgrünen Glühen des Dunklen Mals beleuchtet. Der ungezügelte Hass, der in die scharfen, maskenartigen Züge geätzt war, ließ Harry erschaudern. Ein brennender Schmerz schoss durch seine Narbe, und seine Gedanken setzten aus, als Snape auf ihn zuschritt.

„Hier habe ich Sie nun, Potter ...", zischte der Todesser, dann rief er: _„Expelliarmus!"_ Harry versuchte dem Fluch auszuweichen, doch er war zu langsam. Er wurde zurückgeschleudert und sein Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand und hoch in die Luft. „Ohne Zauberstab ...", fuhr Snape fort und zeigte auf den am Boden liegenden Jungen. Dünne, schlangenartige Fesseln schossen aus der Spitze seines Stabs und wickelten sich um Harrys Arme und Beine, „ ... gebunden ... und ganz allein mit _mir_", er verneigte sich in gespielter Höflichkeit, dann deutete er in Richtung der nahen Bäume und lächelte boshaft „ – und dem Dunklen Lord!"

Harrys Herz krampfte zusammen. Eine große, hagere, schwarz verhüllte Gestalt löste sich aus den Schatten des Waldes, rote Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit. Und durch das Gras glitt Nagini, die riesige Schlange.

„Willkommen zu deiner Todesparty", rang die hohle, schrille Stimme Harry in den Ohren, „_Harry Potter_. Zeit die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, meinst du nicht?" Er wandte sich zu Snape um, der nicht weit von Harry im Gras kniete. „Gut gemacht, Severus, mein treuester Diener. Bring mir den Zauberstab des Jungen!"

Snape erhob sich und ging hinüber zu der Stelle, wo Harrys Zauberstab im Gras lag. _Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wärst du jetzt Geschichte, Verräter_, dachte Harry und starrte den Todesser hasserfüllt an. Diese letzten paar Tage hatte er Snape vertraut, zum ersten Mal in sieben Jahren wirklich vertraut. Snape hatte ihm das Rezept für den Amortentia-Trank gegeben, hatte sie vor dem Angriff gewarnt – noch dazu mit einem Einhorn-Patronus! Er hatte versprochen, Nagini zu töten. Aber da war sie, so lebendig wie eh und je. Und er, Harry, lag am Boden, ohne Zauberstab, wehrlos, in Voldemorts Arme gelockt von eben diesem Zauberer: Snape, der seiner Mutter geschworen hatte, er würde Harry beschützen. Und jetzt würde er, dem verfluchten Verräter sei Dank, eines schrecklichen Todes sterben ...

Aber musste Snape nicht auch dafür sterben, dass er den Unlösbaren Schwur brach? _Du bist tot, Verräter_, dachte Harry, und eine merkwürdige, boshafte Zufriedenheit erfüllte ihn bei dem Gedanken. Gerade wollte er seinen Mund öffnen und die Worte seinem ehemaligen Lehrer, der gerade auf dem Weg zurück zu Voldemort an ihm vorüber ging, entgegenschleudern, als er ein leises Zischen hörte.

„Halten Sie den Trank bereit, sobald ich Sie von den Fesseln befreit habe, Potter."

Nun vollends verwirrt tastete Harry nach der kleinen Erhebung in seiner Tasche. Die Phiole mit dem modifizierten Amortentia-Trank war noch immer da. Aber er war nicht aktiviert. Doch wie um alles in der Welt sollte er den Zauberspruch ausführen? Was erwartete Snape von ihm? Es war unmöglich. Hier war niemand außer ihm, Voldemort und – Snape. Harrys Augen wurden groß. Was hatte Snape vor? Er beabsichtigte doch nicht etwa –

Er starrte auf die schwarze Gestalt, die sich auf Voldemort zu bewegte und Harrys Zauberstab in seiner linken Hand hielt wie eine Trophäe. Wenige Meter entfernt von seinem Ziel kniete Snape erneut nieder.

„Harry Potters Zauberstab, mein Lord", verkündete er, dann stand er geschmeidig auf. „Nun, ich denke nicht", fügte er wie beiläufig hinzu, und mit einem Schnippen seines Handgelenks warf er den Zauberstab rückwärts, Harry entgegen. Zur gleichen Zeit richtete er seinen eigenen Stab auf den erhobenen Kopf der Schlange.

„_Avada Kedavra"_, sagte er fast lässig, und Nagini fiel in einer gewaltigen Explosion grünen Lichts leblos zu Boden.

Sowohl Snape als auch Voldemort wurden durch die Gewalt des Fluchs zurück geworfen, kamen aber schnell wieder auf die Füße.

„Snape, du verdammter Idiot, was hast du getan?", brüllte Voldemort, sein Gesicht verzerrt in fassungslosem Zorn.

„Ich habe Euren letzten Horcrux getötet, mein Lord", sagte Snape gefährlich leise. „Ja, Euren aller letzten. Der Ring ist zerstört, Slytherins Medaillon und Hufflepuffs Pokal ebenso, nur um einige zu erwähnen."

„Lügner! Du lügst! Meine Horcruxe sind sicher versteckt!", schrie Voldemort. Seine Stimme überschlug sich vor Erregung und – Unsicherheit?

„Ich selbst habe Euren Spiegel zerbrochen", fuhr Snape hochmütig fort. „Bella hatte sich so viel darauf eingebildet, dass Ihr sie damit betraut hattet, ihn aufzubewahren. Sie ließ kaum eine Gelegenheit aus, damit zu protzen." Verächtlich verzog er seinen Mund. „Zur Zeit ist sie die stolze Besitzerin eines magischen Duplikats. Hat nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich ihrem Versteck einen Besuch abgestattet habe." Gekonnt machte Snape eine Pause, seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in die roten Voldemorts. „Und jetzt, mein Lord", er senkte seine Stimme zu einem gefährlichen Flüstern, „seid Ihr genauso sterblich wie jeder von uns. Und ich werde Euch töten. _Expelliarmus!"_

Voldemorts Zauberstab flog hoch in die Luft. Der selbsternannte Dunkle Lord gab einen zischenden Laut von sich, wirbelte herum und verschwand. Im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks erschien er an der Stelle, wo sein Zauberstab auf den Boden gefallen war. Snape stand ihm bereits gegenüber, seinen Zauberstab hoch erhoben. _„Sectumsempra!"_

Wieder wirbelte Voldemort herum und war verschwunden. „Du? Mich töten?", höhnte seine unmenschliche Stimme aus der Dunkelheit, und Snape drehte sich um. „Willst allen Ruhm für dich alleine, was? Der Zauberer, der Dumbledore _und _den Dunklen Lord getötet hat? – Ich denke nicht. _Crucio!"_

Mit einem magisch schillernden Schild wehrte Snape den Fluch ab. Er traf einen der Bäume und sandt Funken von Licht in den Himmel. Im gleichen Moment schossen feurige Pfeile aus der Spitze von Snapes Zauberstab auf Voldemort zu, doch der Dunkle Zauberer war schon Disappariert.

„Netter Versuch", kam die hohe Stimme von hinter einem Felsblock. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass du begabt bist, Snape. Zu dumm, dass du dein Talent gerade verschleuderst. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Snape war bereits verschwunden, noch ehe der Strahl grünen Lichts Voldemorts Zauberstab verlassen hatte.

Harry starrte. Wie war es möglich, dass jemand so schnell reagieren konnte? Nicht einmal in seinen wildesten Träumen hätte er sich die Szene, die sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit vor ihm abspielte, vorstellen können.

Für eine lange Zeit schienen die beiden kämpfenden Zauberer einander ebenbürtig. Strahlen von Licht schossen dicht wie Hagel aus ihren Zauberstäben, sie Apparierten und Disapparierten in Wirbeln schwarzer Roben, aber nicht ein Wort wurde gesprochen. Sie duellierten in vollkommenem Schweigen. Wie zwei Dämonen der Hölle waren die beiden schwarzen Gestalten in einem tödlichen, und zugleich seltsam faszinierenden Tanz gefangen. Und er, Harry, der ‚Auserwählte', konnte nichts tun als mit wild schlagendem Herzen im Gras zu liegen und zuzusehen.

Vom Fuße des Hügels drang leise der Lärm des Gefechts und das Schreien eines wütenden Hippogriffs an Harrys Ohr.

TBC


	11. Amoris Infinitas

Vielen Dank für die lieben reviews, willa, Sarah N Malfoy, Kuolemantuoja, Cessilie, Abhaya, Ewjena, suffer, xhertax, bia, bixtos, auch für die ‚Einhörner', (und sorry für den cliffhanger, ich fürchte, es kommt gleich noch einer, aber es gibt ja ganz bald ein update, versprochen)! Und tut mir leid, wenn der ein oder andere Begriff aus dem Potterverse nicht der deutschen Originalübersetzung entspricht, ich muss gestehen, die letzten Bände habe ich nur auf Englisch gelesen. Wenn Euch außer dem ‚Raum der Wünsche' noch so etwas auffällt, bitte melden, dann kann ich es bei Gelegenheit mal korrigieren! Und nun viel Spaß und Spannung bei der Fortsetzung des Duells!

Kapitel 11: Amoris Infinitas 

Harry hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie lang die beiden Zauberer schon duellierten, als er Voldemorts Stimme hörte.

„Du wirst langsamer, Snape. Hast wohl genug?"

„Träum schön", knurrte der andere Zauberer, aber Harry sah mit Bestürzung, dass Snape verletzt war. Blut rann sein Gesicht hinunter und ein Arm hing schlaff an seiner Seite herab. Trotzdem kämpfte er weiter, geschmeidig wie ein Panther.

Der ferne Lärm vom Fuße des Hügels wurde lauter. Wenn Snape nur durchhielt, bis der Orden durch die Linien der Todesser brechen und sie erreichen konnte. Wenn er, Harry, nur nicht so dumm gewesen wäre, Snape überhaupt zu folgen ...

Ein lauter Knall, und Snape wurde von seinen Füßen geblasen und gegen einen Baum geschleudert. Mit Entsetzen sah Harry, wie der Dunkle Zauberer im Fallen seinen Zauberstab verlore.

Voldemort grinste unheilverkündend.

„_Serpensortiae!"_, rief er, und ein Knäul sich windender Schlangen schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs dem am Boden liegenden Mann entgegen. Snape hechtete nach seinem Zauberstab. Doch bevor er ihn ergreifen konnte, hatten die Schlangen ihn umringt. Sie richteten sich bösartig zischend über ihm auf und senkten im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihre todbringenden Zähne in seine Haut.

Harry schloß die Augen. Dies war also das Ende. Sobald die Schlangen mit Snape fertig waren, war er dran. Diesmal gab es kein Entrinnen.

Ohne jede Hoffnung öffnete er erneut die Augen. Was er sah, ließ ihn vor Überraschung die Luft anhalten. Snape griff mit seiner unverletzten Hand nach seinem Zauberstab. Er war am Leben und kämpfte noch immer!

„_Viperae evanescae!"_, keuchte Snape, und die Schlangen verschwanden in einer Wolke von Rauch.

_Bitte lass ihn OK sein, bitte lass ihn OK sein_, dachte Harry wieder und wieder, aber mit wenig Zuversicht. Sein ehemaliger Professor war noch immer am Boden und rang mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht keuchend nach Atem.

„Nun, Snape, wie haben dir meine Schlangen gefallen?", höhnte Voldemort selbstzufrieden. „Schön schmerzhaft, ihr zärtlicher Biss ... Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, das Gift wirkt nur langsam. Es wird mich nicht des Vergnügens berauben, dich eigenhändig zu töten. Und dann", er schaute von Snape zu Harry hinüber und seine Augen blitzten in boshaftem Triumph, „ist Potter an der Reihe. Zwei Tode für zwei fantastische neue Horcruxe!"

Doch noch gab Snape sich noch immer nicht geschlagen. Mühsam kämpfte er sich auf die Beine. „Ihr irrt Euch, mein Lord, Ihr seid es, der sterben wird", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme, aber statt seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort zu richten, zielte er auf Harry und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Die Fesseln verschwanden. Schnell rollte Harry in Richtung seines Zauberstabe. Er musste ihn erreichen bevor –

„_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Harry wie in Zeitlupe den tödlichen Strahl grünen Lichts sehen, der auf seinen einstigen Professor zuschoss. Bewegungslos und aufrecht stand Snape da, eine schwarze Shilouette vor dem fahlgrünen Nachthimmel, und wartete auf den tödlichen Schlag, als ob er ihn willkommen hieße ...

Plötzlich verstand Harry. Snape hatte alles minutiös geplant, hatte sie mit Absicht von den anderen getrennt, damit niemand sich einmischen und seine Pläne gefährden konnte, hatte Harry gefesselt, um ihn davor zu bewahren, etwas Unüberlegtes und Dummes zu tun, und nun opferte er sich, damit Harry den Zaubertrank aktivieren konnte ...

„Nein!", schrie Harry und streckte seinen Arm aus, um seinen Zauberstab zu greifen. Im gleichen Moment brach vom Himmel ein schrilles Geschrei über sie hinein und etwas riesiges und wild mit den Flügeln schlagendes kam auf Snape herabgestürzt: Seidenschnabel, der Hippogreif. In einem Wirbel von Federn und schwarzem Stoff fielen sie zu Boden, als das grüne Licht sein Ziel traf.

Weder Tier noch Zauberer bewegten sich.

Zu spät. Er war zu spät. Snape war tot. In einem Anflug brennenden Zorns wollte Harry sich auf Voldemort stürzen, ihn schlagen, treten, würgen, aber als er sich daran machte aufzustehen, fühlte er etwas kleines, hartes gegen seinen Oberschenkel drücken. Der Amortentia-Trank. Nein, Snapes Opfer durfte nicht umsonst sein. Mit einer raschen Bewegung fischte er die Kristallphiole aus der Tasche, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er berührte das kleine Fläschchen mit dem Zauberstab und flüsterte den Zauberspruch: _„Amoris Infinitas."_

Der Trank begann zu glühen.

„Ah, Potter. Tut mir schrecklich leid, aber ich fürchte, ich habe nicht nur unseren lieben Severus getötet, sondern auch dein idiotisches Haustier", sagte Voldemort gedehnt, während er mit der Spitze seines Stiefels den Haufen zu seinen Füßen inspizierte. „Zwei auf einen Streich! Wie dem auch sei, du wirst das Vieh ohnehin nicht mehr brauchen, da du ihm dorthin folgen wirst, wo auch immer es jetzt ist –"

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab hoch über den Kopf.

„_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Im selben Augenblick, in dem Voldemort den tödlichen Fluch aussprach, hatte Harry hinter seinem Rücken die Phiole geöffnet. Ein Blitz gleißenden Lichts schoß aus der Öffnung und explodierte in einem atemberaubend bunten Schauspiel von glitzerndem Feuerwerk. Millionen funkelnder Tropfen regneten vom beleuchteten Himmel herunter und durchtränketen die beiden Kontrahenten mit duftendem Liebestrank. Das tödliche grüne Licht aus Voldemorts Zauberstab war verschwunden.

Voldemort stand wie angewurzelt. Welch teufliche Trick war dies? Hatte Potter ihn schon wieder hereingelegt? Das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein ... Er fühlte, wie der magische Regen sanft auf ihn niederrieselte, auf seine Kaputze, seine Schultern, seine Arme und Hände, sein Gesicht. Auf seiner Haut verspürte er ein leichtes Kitzeln, ein Prickeln, das an Intensität zunahm. Panik ergriff ihn. Mit einem Schwenken seines Zauberstabs versuchte er, den Regen verdampfen zu lassen, aber ohne Erfolg; die glitzernden Tropfen fielen nur noch dichter um ihn herum. Opale Dämpfe begannen von seinem Umhang, seiner Haut aufzusteigen. Das Prickeln wurde ein brennender Schmerz, der in sein Fleisch fraß, in seine Knochen, in das tiefste Innere seiner verkrüppelten Seele.

Voldemort schrie auf vor Schmerz. Panisch vor Angst schlug er wie besessen nach dem Regen, wieder und wieder, in wilder, kreischender Raserei.

Es war schrecklich anzusehen. Harry stand im Regen und starrte gebannt auf den sich rasend schnell drehenden, schreienden Wirbel aus Dampf und wehendem, schwarzem Stoff. Nach einer Weile wurde der Regen schwächer und das Schreien wurde zu einem leisen, heiseren Schluchzen. Dann war es still. Die letzten Spuren von Dampf verwehten in einer sanften Abendbrise.

Voldemort war nicht mehr.

TBC

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Aus den vielen Andeutungen Dumbledores zu schließen, muss die Art und Weise, in der Harry Voldemort besiegen wird (und da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass das am Ende von Buch 7 eintreten wird), etwas mit Liebe zu tun haben. Ich dachte mir, dass am besten etwas wirken wird, was sowohl Ähnlichkeit zu einem Horcrux als auch dazu hat, wie Harry das erste Mal Voldemorts Todesfluch überlebt hat. Deshalb war es notwendig, dass sich wieder jemand für Harry opfert. Der Liebestrank alleine hätte Voldemort vielleicht verwirrt, aber nie vernichten können, deshalb waren die Änderungen und der Amoris Infinitas-Zauber nötig. Alles zusammen war dann noch stärker als Lilys Opfer ... Bin mal echt gespannt, was sich Rowling ausdenkt, zu dumm, dass wir darauf noch so lange warten müssen.

Jetzt kommt noch ein Kapitelchen und ein Epilog, und dann sind die Ferien wahrscheinlich auch schon vorbei, seufz. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	12. Nach dem Kampf

Tausend Dank an Severina35, Abhaya, Sarah N Malfoy, lionlakritz für Eure reviews! Ich fürchte, Voldi ist wirklich tot, ist ja sozusagen das Ende von Buch 7, und ich denke, Rowling wird ihn bis dahin auch endgültig um die Ecke bringen, bin mal gespannt, wie. Was das andere angeht, werdet Ihr gleich sehen ... viel Vergnügen!

Kapitel 12: Nach dem Kampf 

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry die Leute, die den Hügel hinauf rannten und seinen Namen riefen.

„Harry! Du bist am Leben!", rief Ginny atemlos und warf sich hemmungslos schluchzend in seine Arme.

Mehr Leute kamen – Remus Lupin, der seine hinkende Frau stützte, die Zwillinge, Mad-Eye Moody, Ron und Hermine, die jubelnd auf ihn zurannten und ihn und Ginny in ihrer stürmischen Freude beinahe zu Fall brachten ... Sie alle sahen leicht lediert, angesengt und ausgelaugt vom Kampf aus, aber sie waren alle am Leben und nicht ernstlich verletzt.

„Wow, Harry, das war das verdammt brillianteste Feuerwerk –"

„ – das wir in unserem Leben gesehen haben", gratulierten Fred und George unisono und klopften ihm unablässig auf die Schulter.

„Er ist wirkliech fort, Voldemort, niecht wahr?", fragte Fleur, deren silbrig-weißes Kleid zerrissen und blutbefleckt war. Nach der graziösen Art, wie sie sich bewegte, zu schließen, konnte es jedoch nicht ihr eigenes sein, wenigstens nicht alles davon.

Harry nickte benommen. Es war tatsächlich wahr. Voldemort war verschwunden. Wirklich verschwunden. Ein für alle Mal. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte die Prophezeiung erfüllt ...

„Sieh mal an, wen wir hier haben", durchbrach eine triumphierende Stimme seine Gedanken. „Den Verräter. Gratuliere, Harry, zwei Bösewichte auf einen Streich." Alastor Moody hatte den toten Hippogreif von der dunklen Gestalt, die reglos auf dem Boden lag, herunter schweben lassen. „Verdammt, Lupin", murmelte er dann zu dem Zauberer, der neben ihm stand, „ich glaube, es ist noch Leben in dem elenden Bastard. Sollen wir ihm den Rest geben?" Mit seinem Zaubestab zielte auf den bewusstlosen Mann, sein magisches Auge rollte bedrohlich hin und her.

Lupin sah auf die ausgestreckte Gestalt seines ehemaligen Klassenkameraden, dessen Bruskorb sich fast unmerklich und in unregelmäßigen Abständen hob und senkte. _Einst habe ich dir vertraut, Snivellus_, dachte Lupin voller Hass. Wie sehr er sich während der letzten Monate danach gesehnt hatte, Snape in die Hände zu bekommen und ihm den Hals umzudrehen. Und das Ministerium billigte ausdrücklich die sofortige Exekution von Verrätern. Dennoch – „Nein, Alastor", sagte er grimmig, nachdem er einen Entschluss gefasst hatte. „Ich will ihn vor Gericht sehen. Und dann der Kuss der Dementoren und auf nimmer Wiedersehen."

„Sicher?", fragte Moody, der leicht enttäuscht klang. „Dann sieh lieber zu, dass er nicht hier und jetzt den Löffel abgibt. Sieht nicht besonders gut aus, wenn du mich fragst." Wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen, trat Moody Snape in die Rippen. Keine Reaktion. Er holte mit dem Fuß aus, um es noch einmal zu versuchen, als er plötzlich umgestoßen und von unsichtbaren Händen zu Boden gedrückt wurde.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe", presste Harry zwischen den Zähnen hervor, während er seinen Zauberstab wutschnaubend auf den alten Auror richtete. „Rühr ihn noch einmal an, und du bist tot."

„Harry, beruhige dich. Der Kampf ist vorbei," sagte Lupin und ging mit beruhigend erhobenen Hände auf Harry zu. Aber Harry ignorierte ihn. Er schob seinen ehemaligen Professor aus dem Weg, ging zu der Stelle, an der Snape lag und kniete sich neben ihm nieder, ohne auf Moodys Gegrummel und die besorgten Blicke der anderen zu achten. Snape atmete noch, das war alles, was im Moment zählte.

„Wir müssen ihn nach St. Mungos bringen." Harry schaute Lupin flehendlich an. „Die Schlangen – die Schlangen haben ihn gebissen, und er hat bestimmt noch andere Verletzungen. Bitte, Remus. Er darf nicht sterben!"

Verwirrt starrte Lupin Harry an, der leise zu schluchzen anfing, während er fast zärtlich eine Strähne blutverklebten, fettigen Haares aus Snapes totenbleicher Stirn strich. „Remus, bitte ..."

Lupin nickte. „OK, Harry. Ruh du dich erst mal aus, du stehst sicher noch unter Schock", sagte er halb an Molly Weasley gewandt, die zu ihnen gestoßen war, „und ich kümmere mich um Severus." Zögerlich erhob sich Harry und machte Platz für Remus, der nun neben Snape nieder kniete. Vorsichtig zog Lupin den sterbenden Mann in seine Arme und Disapparierte mit einem leisen ‚Pop'.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Der Fuchsbau war in einem schrecklichen Zustand. Im Garten waren alle Bänke und Tische umgestürzt, manche zersplittert und verbrannt. Zerbrochene Teller und Gläser, heruntergerissene Girlanden und Laternen waren überall auf dem Rasen verstreut, der mit Fluchkratern so durchlöchert war wie ein Schweizer Käse. Und im Haus sah es nicht besser aus. Der überwiegende Teil des Mobiliars war beschädigt und angesengt, die Fenster eingeschlagen und die Türen ausgehängt oder gesprengt, wie auch einige der Wände.

Arthur Weasley starrte auf die Ruinen seines Heims, einen dicken Verband um den Kopf. Ein Fluch hatte ihn gleich zu Beginn des Kampfes getroffen und er war die meiste Zeit über bewusstlos gewesen. Im allgemeinen Durcheinander hatte niemand realisiert, dass nun, wo Mr. Weasley ausgeschaltet war, niemand die Auroren alarmieren würde. Schließlich war es Ginny, die das Dilemma erkannte und die Auroren hinein Apparierte. Der Kampf nahm daraufhin dramatisch an Stärke zu, und bald waren die Todesser zahlenmäßig unterlegen. Als plötzlich das Feuerwerk über dem Hügel explodierte, waren nur noch wenige von Voldemorts Anhängern auf den Beinen. Voller Angst und böser Vorahnungen flohen sie, die zu allem entschlossenen Auroren auf ihren Fersen. Sie würden niemanden entkommen lassen ...

„Komm, Arthur", sagte Molly sanft, als sie mit Harry und den anderen im Schlepptau vom Hügel herunter kam. „Es ist vorbei. Lass uns hinein gehen und ein Plätzchen finden, wo wir uns setzen können. Und ich mache uns einen Tee. All das hier können wir aufräumen und reparieren."

Arthur nickte und lächelte sie und Harry schwach an. Molly hatte Recht, wie immer. Der Schaden am Haus konnte repariert werden. Viel wichtiger war, dass alle in der Familie – und das schloss auch Harry und Hermine ein – am Leben und Voldemort besiegt war. Nur Percy würde einige Tage in St. Mungos bleiben müssen, nachdem er monatelang unter dem Imperius Fluch gestanden hatte. Auch McGonagall und ein paar andere waren im Krankenhaus, aber alles in allem gab es wenige Opfer auf ihrer Seite. Es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können. Mr. Weasley schaute kurz auf die verhüllten Gestalten, die entlang einer Seite des Hauses arrangiert waren. Auror Dawlish war tot, ebenso Dedalus Diggle und Elphias Doge aus dem Orden und mehrere Todesser, Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange unter ihnen. Sie hatten sich selbst getötet, um der Verhaftung zu entgehen.

Mr. Weasley folgte den anderen und betrat das Haus.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Wenig später saßen sie um den flackernden Kamin und tranken Tee und heißen Kakao. Zuammen hatten sie die Küche behelfsmäßig repariert, während die Auroren die gefangenen Todesser nach Azkaban transprotierten, und nun war die Küche fast wieder bewohnbar. Harry war sehr still, und obwohl die anderen kaum erwarten konnten zu hören, was auf dem Hügel passiert war, drangen sie nicht in ihn. Sie waren einfach nur froh, alle überlebt zu haben. Fast alle ...

Vom Waldrand her trug der Wind ein leises Heulen an ihre Ohren. Hagrid trauerte um seinen toten Hippogreif.

TBC

P.S.: Armer Seidenschnabel, aber irgendwie musste ich meinen Lieblingscharakter ja retten ... Jetzt noch der Epilog, dann ist es geschafft!


	13. Epilog

Tausend Dank an kuolemantuoja(Kuo-Chan), Severina35, lionlakritz, Werinaya, Ewjena und Sophia Sciencia (wow, gleich so viele!) für Eure lieben reviews! ‚Federflügel' heißt der arme Hippogreif also auf Deutsch ... ‚Flauflügel' kommt dem Original aber näher! (bei der harry-auf-deutsch.de online Übersetzung haben sie ihn so getauft). Hier kommt nun die Vollendung der Geschicht, viel Spaß beim Epilog!

Epilog 

„Potter."

Snape nickte in Richtung des Stuhls, der nicht weit vom Bett stand. Zahlreiche Kissen im Rücken stützten den kranken Zauberer. Er sah noch immer schrecklich blass und elend aus, aber die Heiler hatten Harry versichert, dass es nur eine Frage von ein paar Wochen, strikter Bettruhe und gesunder Ernährung und anschließend einem netten Urlaub an der Küste sein würde, bis sein ehemaliger Professor wieder bei bester Gesundheit wäre. Obwohl Harry sich Snape schwerlich beim Sonnenbad und mit einem kühlen Drink in der Hand in einem der üblichen Ferienorte vorstellen konnte, stimmte er der Sache mit der Bettruhe und dem Essen aus vollstem Herzen zu.

Nachdem Remus Lupin Snape nach St. Mungos gebracht hatte, war es ein schweres Stück Arbeit für die Heiler gewesen, den Mann am Leben zu erhalten. Einige hatten es entgegegen ihres Heilereids rundheraus abgelehnt, es überhaupt zu versuchen, als sie erkannten, wer ihr Patient war. Dies änderte sich rasch, nachdem Dumbledores Testament gefunden wurde. Es war in einer geheimen Schublade in seinem Schreibtisch in Hogwarts versteckt gewesen. Natürlich war der Schreibtisch nach des Schulleiters Tod gründlich untersucht worden; die Schublade war einfach nie zuvor da gewesen, doch plötzich war sie es. Offensichtlich sollte sie erst nach dem Tod Voldemorts erscheinen. Das Testament belegte eindeutig und ohne jeden Zweifel, dass Snape strikt auf Dumbledores Befehle hin gehandelt hatte. In einer außerordentlichen Sitzung erklärte das Wizengamot seine Tat zu einer ‚kriegsbedingten Notwendigkeit im Dienste des Lichts' und sprachen ihn von allen Anklagen frei. Die Auroren, die am Eingang zu Snapes Krankenzimmer postiert waren, erhielten neue Anweisungen: statt den Mann am Ausbrechen zu hindern (etwas, das der schwer kranke Zauberer ohnehin nicht hätte bewerkstelligen können), sollten sie ihn nun vor Einbrechern schützen, denn einige wenige Todesser, Peter Pettigrew unter ihnen, waren noch immer auf der Flucht und brannten auf Rache. Endlich, nach fast zweiwöchiger Suche, hatten die Heiler ein effektives Gegenmittel für das Schlangengift gefunden. Jedoch war Snape von den durch das Gift verursachten heftigen Krämpfen und dem hohen Fieber so geschwächt, dass sie fürchteten, sie würden ihn dennoch verlieren. Glücklicherweise irrten sie sich und ihr Patient begann sich langsam zu erholen. Die schwarze Brandwunde, die den Heilern so viel Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte, fing von alleine an zu heilen und das Dunkle Mal, das in den linken Unterarm des Zauberers gebrannt war, verblasste mehr und mehr ...

„Sir, ich bin gekommen, um Ihnen etwas zu bringen – vom Zaubereiministerium", sagte Harry und griff in seine Tasche. Er legte ein längliches Päckchen mit dem Siegel des Zaubereiministers auf den Nachttisch. „Mr. Ollivander sagte, er sollte genauso gut funktionieren wie Ihr Alter, denn er ist aus denselben Materialien gefertigt. Und falls nicht, sollen Sie einfach in seinem Laden vorbei schauen und einen Neuen aussuchen, meinte er." Harry lächelte verschwörerisch. „Das Ministerium zahlt."

„Dann haben sie also meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen?", fragte Snape ausdruckslos.

„Sie haben mir nicht geglaubt, als ich ihnen erzählte, dass Sie mir geholfen haben Voldemort zu vernichten", erklärte Harry. „Dachten, ein Verwirr-Fluch hätte mich getroffen. Und Professor McGonagall war noch immer bewusstlos."

Snape nickte gedankenverloren. „Sie haben die Gefangenen gefunden?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ja, Sir, Ollivander, Fortescue und all die anderen wurden gleich in der Nacht nach der letzten Schlacht befreit, nicht gerade in bestem Zustand, aber am Leben." Für einen kurzen Augenblick glitt so etwas wie Erleichterung über Snapes blasses Gesicht. Es hatte ihn immer besonders gewurmt, dass er dem Orden nie hatte verraten können, wo sich Voldemorts Kerker befanden, da sie durch einen Fidelius-Zauber versteckt waren. „McNair brannte fast darauf den Auroren zu verraten, wo sie die Gefangenen finden konnten", fuhr Harry fort. „So hat er nur zehn Jahre Azkaban aufgebrummt bekommen statt Lebenslang, und ohne Dementoren ..."

Snape nickte wieder, dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Was ich noch immer nicht verstehe, Potter, ist, warum der Amoris Infinitas-Zauber gewirkt hat, obwohl es kein Opfer gab. Würden Sie mich aufklären?"

„Es _gab_ ein Opfer, Sir. Sie werden sich nicht daran erinnern, da Sie bei dem Zusammenstoß eine Gehirnerschütterung erlitten", sagte Harry und, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, begann er zu grinsen.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja, Potter? Würden Sie mir freundlicherweise mitteilen, was offensichtlich so amüsant ist?"

„Tut mir leid, Sir, es ist nicht wirklich lustig, nur – Sie erinnern sich an den Hippogreif, den Hagrid hielt, derselbe, der Sie angegriff, als Malfoy und Sie aus Hogwarts flohen?"

Snape nickte düster.

„Er muss gesehen haben, wie Sie Ihren Zauberstab auf mich richteten", fuhr Harry fort. „Vielleicht hat er Sie sogar erkannt. Er versuchte mich zu retten und stürzte sich just in dem Moment, in dem Voldemort den Todesfluch aussprach, auf Sie."

„Der Hippogreif ist gestorben?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Der Fluch muss _ihn_ getroffen haben statt Sie."

„Wie überaus enttäuschend", spöttelte Snape.

„Hagrid war verzweifelt ...", sagte Harry und grinste wieder. Irgendwie fühlte er sich trotz des traurigen Themas und der Anwesenheit des düsteren Tränkemeisters seltsam vergnügt. Einer von Lunas Hirnerweichern musste ihn getroffen haben, es gab keine andere Erklärung. „Aber Seidenschnabel hat ein schönes Begräbnis bekommen – und einen Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse!"

„Sie machen Witze, Potter!"

„Nein, Sir", sagte Harry. „Oh, da hätte ich fast was vergessen", fügte er hinzu und unterdrückte mühsam ein übermütiges Grinsen, „hier ist Ihrer, Sir." Harry legte ein kleines Paket mit roter Schleife auf den Tisch. „Sie haben allerdings die Zeremonie verpasst, fürchte ich. Und –", wieder kramte er in seinen Taschen. Schließlich zog er eine versiegelte Rolle Pergaments hervor. „Das ist auch für Sie. Eine Kopie von Professor Dumbledores Testament. Sieht so aus, als hätter er all seine irdischen Besitztümer Ihnen hinterlassen, inklusive eines Safes voller Zitronendrops."

Die Tür öffnete sich. Eine Krankenschwester steckte ihren Kopf durch den Spalt und rettete damit höchst wahrscheinlich Harry vor einer beißenden Erwiderung. „Es tut mir leid Sie stören zu müssen, aber die Besuchszeit ist vorüber, fürchte ich. Mr. Snape braucht Ruhe."

„Bin sofort weg", sagte Harry, ließ die Pergamentrolle in Reichweite des kranken Zauberers auf das Bett fallen und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Ich gehe dann besser, Sir", sagte er zu Snape und wandte sich der Tür zu, hielt aber noch einmal inne und fischte ein weiteres Päckchen aus seiner unergründlichen Tasche. „Professor McGonagall hat mich gebeten, Ihnen einige Grußkarten vom Orden zu bringen, falls es Ihnen besser geht, und von –"

„Mr. Potter, bitte." Die Krankenschwester war noch einmal erschienen und hielt nun die Tür weit für Harry auf, damit er ihr folgen konnte.

Harry ließ den Stapel Karten auf den Nachttisch fallen und ging zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns, Professor", sagte er, schlüpfte durch die Tür, bevor Snape eine Bemerkung machen konnte, und schloss sie leise hinter sich.

Snape machte ein finsteres Gesicht. Lästiges Balg, er war nicht mehr sein Professor. Oder etwa doch? Immerhin hatte Harry wegen des Krieges nie seinen Schulabschluss gemacht. Er hatte doch nicht etwa vor, wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen? Merlin bewahre! Snape seufzte schwer und schloss die Augen. Ein weiteres Jahr, das er damit verbringen musste, den Tunichtgut zu unterrichten. Er merkte, wie sich hinter seinen Schläfen stechende Kopfschmerzen zusammenbrauten. Obwohl, er musste zugeben, dass der Junge heute nicht ein einziges ‚Sir' ausgelassen hatte, vielleicht gab es doch noch Hoffnung für ihn ...

Er seufzte noch einmal. Dies war gewiss ein sehr erhellender Besuch gewesen. Offensichtlich war er nicht nur entgegen jeder Wahrscheinlichkeit am Leben, von allen Anschuldigungen freigesprochen und in der Gunst des Jungen-der-lebte-um-Voldemort-zu-töten, sondern er war der stolze Besitzer eines Merlinordens Erster Klasse und der Alleinerbe Albus Dumbledores. Wer hätte das gedacht? Er jedenfalls nicht. Und jetzt füllte sich sein Nachttisch mit Grußkarten – bald würden es wohl Schokoladenfrösche oder Bertie Botts Bohnen jeglicher Geschmacksrichtung sein ... Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Sein Blick schweifte über den Nachttisch, und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher, als er auf eine Karte fiel, die dort schon seit mehreren Tagen lag. Es war eine Muggel-Ansichtskarte aus Neuseeland mit einem Bergpapagei darauf – von Draco und Narcissa. Mit seiner Hilfe hatten die beiden kurz nach Dumbledores Tod das Land verlassen und gaben sich nun auf der anderen Seite der Welt als Muggel aus, in Sicherheit vor Auroren und Todessern. Vielleicht konnten sie in wenigen Jahren zurückkehren ...

Erschöpft griff Snape nach den Karten der Mitglieder des Ordens. Nicht dass er an ihrem hirnlosen Geschreibsel interessiert war, aber es könnten wichtige Informationen darin enthalten sein, die Potter bequemerweise vergessen hatte ihm mitzuteilen ...

Der oberste Umschlag war an ‚Den mutigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten' adressiert. Er verzog spöttisch den Mund. Sie machten sich doch nicht über ihn lustig? Im Inneren des Umschlags war eine Karte mit einem blubbernden Kessel, auf dessen schimmernder Oberfläche sich unablässig die Worte ‚Gute Besserung' formten. Glücklicherweise war es keine singende Karte ... Er drehte die Karte um. Nur ein kurzer Satz und eine Unterschrift waren darauf zu sehen. Das spöttische Grinsen verschwand von seinem ausgezehrten Gesicht und ein wirkliches Lächeln begann Snapes Lippen zu umspielen, während er folgende Worte las:

_Hiermit erkläre ich feierlich, dass James Potter ein aufgeblasener, arroganter Idiot war,_

_Harry Potter_

Ende

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Geschafft, und die Ferien sind noch nicht einmal ganz vorbei ...

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und Reviewen an alle, die so weit gekommen sind! Wie hat Euch das Ende gefallen? Könnte der Beginn einer halbwegs friedlichen Koexistenz im nächsten Schuljahr sein, LOL ...

Leider wird es erst mal keine neuen Geschichten von mir geben, das wirkliche Leben läßt dafür dummerweise keinen Raum, aber Ihr seid herzlich eingeladen, meine Älteren zu lesen (sind jetzt natürlich AU, aber vielleicht dennoch ganz spannend, jedenfalls haben natürlich alle Snape als Hauptcharaktere, LOL).

Tschüssi,

Persephone Lupin


End file.
